The Yondaime's Daughter
by Tsuki-No-Iona
Summary: KakaXOC After being away for 15 years Tsuki Uzumaki returns to Konoha at the request of the Godaime. She's suprised to find she'll now be joining Team Kakashi. She and Kakashi used to be friends, but has their relationship changed for the better or worse
1. Chapter 1

_**The Yondaime's Daughter**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Tsuki cause I created her and her mum lol but that is it!**

Basically this is just an overview of Tsuki's life and takes place after the timeskip so Naruto is 15 and Kakashi and Tsuki are 29 or w/e lol. Yeah this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think and if you like I will do more Enjoy!

T-N-I

XxX

Key:

_Thoughts_

**Shouting etc...**

* * *

Tsuki's P.O.V

I can't believe it's been 15 years since I left Konohagakure to train with Tsunade Shishou. I never looked back once, but I missed it deep down, after all it was my home. I was born and raised there. I had a good childhood. My parent's were always so kind and loving. My Otousan was brilliant he even acted like a kid himself, which could be annoying at times but at least I always had a friend. My Okaasan was a very sensible woman, but so very caring and always very calm. She met my Otousan when he was on a mission to the village that she came from, the Hidden village of the Moon, hence the reason my name is Tsuki. She and Otousan fell in love, she came back to Konoha with him and they got married and I was born 9 months later. I suppose the reason Okaasan gave me the name of Tsuki was because she missed her home and needed something to connect with it. She was a special type of shinobi, in her village they specialised in jutsu's to do with the mind, so basically she was a psychic ninja. As I grew up she trained me to use my mind as a weapon. When I was about 3 years old Otousan became Hokage. Okaasan told me he was over the moon, apparently he was even more boistrous and childish than ever! But I really have no memory of that as I was so young. Anyway I would sometimes go with him when he went to train his team. I did make friends with the two boys on the team, something Otousan had a good laugh about. I do miss them and now I can only ever see one of them again...

Over time I spent more and more time training with Okaasan and she then approached Tsunade and asked her to become my sensei and train me to become a medic. Tsunade agreed to start training me when I got a little older. Around this time there were many wars going on so I didn't see Otousan as often as I would have liked. At times we wouldn't see him for days and we missed him so much. Then Okaasan found out she was pregnant again and we stopped my training. In the 9th month of her pregnancy, the Nine tailed demon fox attacked our village. Okaasan and I were seperated in the chaos. I was found by Otousan and he took me to safety explaining that Okaasan was ok but had gone into labour because of something, I didn't catch what he said because he said it so quickly and quietly. After he left I had the horrible feeling that something had happened so I rushed out to see what was going on. The demon had vanished. I looked around for Otousan and heard many talking about him so I ran to the place they were talking about. The last time I saw Otousan was as he was being carried away on a stretcher and was covered in a white cloth. I ran from the scene and tried to find Okaasan, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I found Jiraiya san though. He was the one who told me what was going on. Okaasan had died in labour and Otousan had sacrificed his life for the village, also that the baby had died with Okaasan, so I was all alone. I was then sent to stay with Tsunade, I did see Jiraiya-san often and in time came to see him as a grandfather figure, which annoyed him but he got used to it after a while. When Tusnade left the village with Shizune I accompanied them to continue my training. And now here I am, leaping from branch to branch, heading back to my birthplace at the order of Tsunade. I don't exactly know why I'm needed, but it's about time I returned. People must think I'm dead like my parents, but oh well they're about to get a big suprise.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The Shinobi on gate duty looked up as they heard a loud rustling coming from the trees. They got ready incase of attack. As soon as they saw a young woman with jet black hair and bright blue eyes come into view, they relaxed slightly, the Godaime had told them to look out for a woman like this. They weren't sure though and they couldn't tell what she was wearing, apart from a long black cloak that covered her completely and covered the bottom of her face (Like Chloe from Noir's... or like an Akatsuki cloak), they kept their guard up as she got closer. Finally she stopped outside the gate and held out a scroll for the two standing outside.

"I'm here to see the Godaime Hokage. She is expecting me..." The Guard's nodded and the gate opened. The woman went over to a small information like desk and signed her name on a list. The guard took the list back and glanced at the name, her eyes widened in shock and she looked up at the woman.

"Uzumaki Tsuki? Is this you're real name?" The woman nodded.

"Hai it is, why is there a problem?" The Guard Kuonichi shook her head and offered a small smile.

"Not at all, it's just a suprise, many here thought you were dead. We're glad you're not" Tsuki nodded and then began walking towards the Hokage Tower. _I knew it! Ha! Really just because I disappear for 15 years they think I'm dead! Oh well at least I know that Ojiisan didn't put me down as a missing nin..._ She sighed and looked up at the Hokage mountain. She looked along the line of faces and stopped when she came to the fourth.

_Hey Otousan I'm home, I'll make sure I go and visit the memorial stone and also Okaasan's grave. I haven't forgotten either of you so don't worry!_ She then looked across and smiled when she saw her Sensei's face. _I wonder what she thinks of it... _She mused as she continued walking. She didn't take long to reach the tower and quickly made her way up to Tsunade's office. Stopping outside she heard voice's coming from within.

"Hai Tsunade sama I'll go get them myself!"

"Good, They should be on one of the training grounds, most likely 7. Go quickly, I don't know how long she 's going to take to get here..." Tsuki smirked and stood back as she heard Shizune scrabbling to open the door.

The door opened slowly and she had time to see the look on Shizune's face when she came face to face with her.

"Tsu... Tsuki chan! You're here! We weren't expecting you for another hour!" Tsuki smiled and walked into the office as Shizune stepped aside.

"Hai it's good to see you too Shizune chan! You should know by now though that I like to be early" Shizune smiled and nodded before rushing off. Tsuki watched her go but turned when she heard her name.

"Ah Tsuki, it's good to see you again... how long has it been?" Tsuki closed the doors behind her and stood in front of her Sensei's desk. She smiled.

"About 2 ½ year's I think... It's good to see you again Sensei" She bowed low and then went over to the window by Tsunade's side.

"So sensei why did you ask me to come back?" Tsunade smiled and lent her arms on the desk, steepling her fingers.

"Because I thought it was about time you did, people here think you're dead. I don't want them thinking that. You're also a very strong shinobi, you're needed here. Anyway don't think you can lie to me, I know you've been homesick for a long time now, so it will do you good to be home again..." Tsuki sighed and turned to her teacher.

"Sensei the only reason I 'm this strong is because I was trained by two of the best, you and Okaasan..." Her voice trailed off when she noticed Tsunade's reaction to the last part of her sentence. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Sensei... There's another reason you've called me back isn't there? What is it? You know I don't like it when you keep things from me!" She clenched her fists at her side and Tsunade sighed.

"Tsuki, control your anger. Wait and see, everything will be explained in due time... for now we must wait for my other guests to arrive" As she spoke she noticed the loud and familiar voice come from the hall. "Ah and here they are now" As soon as she finished speaking her office door burst open and in ran Naruto, followed by Sakura and finally Kakashi. They piled into the office and stood in front of Tsunade's desk, not even once glancing over at Tsuki who was now staring out of the window, ignoring everything.

"Tsunade baa chan what did you want? We'd only just begun training" wailed Naruto. Tsunade raised a hand to silence him and sighed .

"I brought you here because I want to introduce you to an old student of mine, she is going to be joining your team for missions and training" Tsunade then turned to Tsuki expecting her to move and introduce herself. When she didn't Tsunade got up and grabbed her arm, she pulled her forward.

"Take off the cloak..." Tsuki glared at her but did as she asked. She was paying no attention to anyone but her sensei. She took off the cloak and leant against the edge of the desk.

"Konnichiwa I'm Uzumaki Iona and I'll be your teammate from now until I die it seems..." She heard Tsunade grunt a laugh from behind her. Suddenly she heard a gasp, then a surprised yell come from in front of her. She turned to look at her new teammates. She looked up at them and froze completely when she came to look at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked really familiar, suddenly and image of her Otousan came into her head. Her eyes widened. _What the hell? He looks just like Otousan! But how come? Could he be some type of clone?_ This was so confusing! She shook her head and moved across the line, next was a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes, she seemed to look quite calm if not a little surprised. Moving on again Tsuki's eyes widened again when she saw the familiar sight of silver hair and one dark eye, the person had the same wide-eyed expression. _No way!_ Her mind was yelling at her. She opened her mouth a few times until she finally managed to find her voice.

"Kakashi?"

* * *

So what did you guys think? You like? Review and tell me if you want me to do another part

Thankies


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Yondaime's Daughter.**_

**_Chapter 2._**

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters I only own Tsuki, my own character... sigh but if I did own Naruto I would change a few things XD Jokes!

A/N: OK this chappy is gonna be pretty short... probably dull but you know I gotta do it so I can continue the story lol sorry it's taken so long to put up, I've had so much going on that it's finding the time to write, that and I've also been watching Ouran High School Host Club, but I've finished that now so I am focusing on my stories and gonna do more research on Naruto etc so I can try and get the characters right, forgive me for it being boring but please bear with me! R&R!!!

-Tsuki-No-Iona XxX

* * *

"Tsu-Tsuki?" the Copy-nin stuttered. Tsuki nodded slowly. He remembered her? How? She hadn't seen him in, what was it? _15 years... _A distant part of her mind whispered, she saw Kakashi nod and realised that she had said it out loud. She blushed despite herself and stared at the floor. Meanwhile Naruto had been staring at the two, his gaze travelling back and forth trying to understand what the hell was going on! Finally he could take it no more and pointed an accusing finger at the Kuonichi.

"**Who the hell are you? What the hell is going on here?!**" Tsuki jumped and turned to face the source of the yelling. She sighed.

"I already told you I'm Uzumaki Tsuki and I'm going to be joining you're team... now you know who I am, who are you?" Naruto blinked a few times and moved to stand in front of Tsuki. He glared.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You can't be an Uzumaki! I'm the only one!" Tsuki blinked in confusion.

"Eh???" Then it clicked, so... Tsunade was keeping something from her. She turned to face her sensei who was looking as innocent as possible and plastered a sweet fake smile on her face. (A/N: the kind that creeps people out, you just know they're gonna explode... it's rather scary actually!)

"Sensei, do you have something you want to tell me?" Tsunade looked at the ceiling.

"Hai. Tsuki, Naruto is your ototo... Naruto, Tsuki is your neesan, that help?" She looked back at the pair to see Tsuki's eye twitching dangerously and Naruto looking completely shocked, he was opening and closing his mouth but no words were coming out, so he looked like a fish. (A/N: Woo fish! Lol sorry... I hate fish really...) _Well at least he's being quiet for once..._ Tsunade thought to herself. She looked at Kakashi who was still staring at Tsuki, a distant look was showing in his one visible eye. _He's probably remembering old times. _Tsunade smiled and looked at Sakura, she was looking surprised. No one spoke for a few minutes then Tsuki took a deep breath and looked down at her long lost ototo. She sighed.

"So you were lying to me... all this time... you told me that Okaasan and the baby had both died... you lied... why did you lie to me?" Tsunade didn't answer, she just watched her ex-pupil clench her fists and saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Suddenly Tsuki turned to her sensei.

"How could you? I thought I'd lost my whole family! But I really had a brother? I can't believe this! It's... grrr!" She raised a chakra filled fist and smashed it into the wall next to her. Then she glared at Tsunade.

"You lied to me for 15 years! **15 years**! What the hell were you thinking?! I can't believe this! Everyone was keeping it from me? Why did you think you were protecting me from something? By not letting me know I had an ototo, by making me think I was alone, that I had no family? That's sick! I wouldn't have thought you would do it sensei! Why?" Tsunade sighed and looked at the gaping hole in her wall. She took Tsuki by the shoulder and stared at her long and hard.

"Tsuki, control your anger, please just calm down and I will tell you" She looked at Team Kakashi.

"You may go, except you Naruto, you need to hear this as well." Naruto nodded and the others turned to leave. Tsuki suddenly reached out and grabbed the silver haired Jonin's arm and held it in an iron grip.

"No Kakashi-chan you're not leaving, you're going to stay here and wait until sensei has finished telling us, then you and I are going to go and talk. Afterall we haven't seen eachother in 15 years, we really need to catch up..." Kakashi turned and stared at Tsuki before nodding slowly. Sakura bowed and went out. The rest of the rooms occupants turned to look at their Hokage.

* * *

An hour later all had been explained to the Uzumaki's. As it turned out the 3rd Hokage had decided that Tsuki should not be told about Naruto because of what he was. He was worried Tsuki would hate Naruto because of what happened. Tsuki sat and listened, she was looking very pale and slightly disorientated by the end of it. Naruto was sitting there with his mouth hanging open again. Tsunade sighed and watched as Tsuki slowly turned to look at her brother.

"So.. so it wasn't just a rumour, Otousan really did seal the Kyuubi inside of a child, who would have thought it would have been his own son..." She reached out, hesitated for a moment and then grabbed Naruto and hugged him hard. Naruto blinked in shock but sooned returned the hug. He finally had a real relative, he was so happy. Tsuki sighed and smiled.

"I wondered why you looked so much like him, it's because you're his son of course, I should have known. Don't worry ototo, I don't hate you or depise you for something you couldn't stop, it's not your fault you have the Kyuubi sealed within you, so I can't be angry at you, it's not like you killed Otousan." She gently released her brother and smiled at him.

"I'm happy to know I finally have the ototo I always wanted" She ruffled his hair and stood up, adjusting her clothing and composing herself. She smiled at Tsunade.

"Arigatou for telling me Shishou" Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal.

"Hai, hai. Now that you know run along and catch up with Kakashi-san, Naruto you're free to do what you wish now" Naruto nodded and hugged his sister before running out of the room. Tsuki smiled and turned to Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi ready to catch up?" Kakashi gave her a smile through his mask.

"Hai, ready when you are" with that they both left the Hokage's office. Tsunade smirked as the door closed.

"Hmm, there's something between those two... Oh well who cares so long as they get along, don't cause me any trouble and don't kill eachother everything will be fine!" With that said she opened her top draw and pulled out a bottle of Sake.

* * *

Don't 4get to R&R, I'll try and get the next part up quickly and that might be more fun cya soon!


	3. How much have you changed?

_**The Yondaime's Daughter**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or it's characters but Tsuki is mine!

A/N: I was feeling extremly happy because I have recieved some really nice and constructive reviews from some readers. I decided to put this up as a thank you to all you lovely people out there who reviewed, this is actually the first time I've put up a fanfic so it's a real ego boost to get lovely reviews! Thank you all!

* * *

Tsuki and Kakashi left Hokage Tower and started their walk through town, neither spoke. Kakashi whipped out his 'little orange book of dreams' a.k.a Icha Icha, he was reading one with the title 'Icha Icha Beach Party'. Glanced over and mumbled.

"I see you're reading Ojiisan's books aswell, I wouldn't have thought it of you..." Kakashi smiled at her (although all Tsuki saw was his visible eye crinkle as if he were smiling).

"You learn something knew everyday don't you" He heard Tsuki give a very unlady like snort.

"Yeah I now know that you're a perv..." all she got as a response was the sound of a page flicking. She sighed. The pair continued walking in silence. Tsuki was getting stares from the older villagers and she knew why, they knew who she was and they were obviously surprised to see her still alive, a few children were staring as well and Tsuki could just make out some of the questions they were asking.

"Okaasan who is the pretty ninja lady walking with the freaky haired ninja?" She glanced at Kakashi who was looking slightly confused, she couldn't hold back the giggle so covered her mouth with her hand to muffle it instead. Kakashi sighed.

"Poor child must be partially sighted, he's obviously thinking I'm the pretty ninja lady and you're the 'freaky haired' ninja" He turned to Tsuki, snapping his book shut, and smirked at her, his right eye sparkling mischeviously. Tsuki glared and punched his arm, not very hard though. Kakashi still winced in pain.

"Ouch, hey that hurt you know" Tsuki smirked.

"Big baby, how ever did you become the 'great' shinobi you are today?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Kakashi grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Who knows, maybe they just thought I was so damn good looking..." Tsuki snorted and slapped his hand off her head.

"Yeah maybe the examiners and stuff were blind..." Kakashi chuckled and then the two continued walking in... you guessed it silence again! After a while of walking in silence (A/N: Now that's what I call catching up on old times! Lol not) the two came to the training fields. Kakashi stopped and put his book away while Tsuki walked a little further then stopped.

"Now, lets begin.." with that she disappeared. Kakashi smiled.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field for a moment before reaching into his kunai pouch. He waited a few moments more and then threw them into the trees in front of him. Tsuki saw the kunai coming towards her and quickly jumped out of the way, he knew where she was so she had to move quickly. Quickly and swiftly she formed the seals for the shadow clone jutsu. Suddenly there were four of her. She sent the other three off in seperate directions and sat waiting. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the area surrounding her and by doing this she was able to scan the area for Kakashi. There. He was sneaking up on one of her clones.

Kakashi moved forward slowly and then leapt out at the unsuspecting kuonichi. he stabbed a kunai into her shoulder and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Dammit a clone_ he thought to himself as he began moving again. Tsuki smirked to herself. _Better luck next time Kakashi_. She heard the faintest rustle of leave's behind her and spun, narrowly avoiding the kunai aimed for her thigh. Kakashi jumped out of the next tree and aimed a kick at Tsuki. She smirked and grabbed his foot before it could hit. He blinked suprised at her speed. Tsuki tighened her grip on his leg and swung him round before letting go of him. He sailed through the trees and out into the clearing. He managed to regain composure before he hit the ground and so instead of landing hard on his face, he landed safetly on his feet like a cat. Tsuki sighed and leapt out of the trees after him. She moved quickly and landed behind him, he swung around and hit out at her, she blocked and pumped chakra into her fist before sending it at him, she hit him square in the face but growled when 'Kakashi' transformed into a log in a cloud of smoke.

"Dammit!" Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind her.

"Now now, that's not very ladylike of you is it?" She smirked and kicked out behind her. Kakashi narrowly missed the kick and jumped back a safe distance while forming seals, then he disappeared. Tsuki looked all around her; left, right, up, behind... only one place left. She smirked and once again pumped chakra into her fist. She then brought it down hard on the ground and it broke apart before her as if an earthquake had suddenly struck. There was no Kakashi. Suddenly kunai flew at her from behind. _Damn I should have known he'd be masking his chakra, oh well at least I have a load more tricks up my sleeve. _Smirking she turned to face the on-coming kunai, she concentrated hard and quickly and soon the kunai came to a standstill in the air, just a few inches from her. She lifted her hands and the kunai began to turn round slowly. Then she pushed them back to where they'd come from using a blast of energy from her mind. (A/N: Wicked trick no?)

Kakashi blinked in suprise and quickly moved aside as the kunai, turned and flew at him with remarkable speed. Tsuki turned when she heard movement coming from the trees. Once again she let her sense's widen. _There! On the left! _She quickly leapt into the trees just ahead of him and knocked him down as he came past. Kakashi made a grunting sound of suprise as the two fell. They hit the floor hard and Kakashi let out a gasp of a breath as he had the wind knocked out of him. The two quickly regained themselves and began fighting once again. This time though they went for tai-jutsu since neither had any weapons. Tsuki kicked out in an attempt to sweep Kakashi's feet from underneath him but he evaded quickly. She dodged as he hit out at her again, then she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her, she thrust her knee into his stomach and grinned and he groaned from the force of her attack. He quickly recovered and the two seperated. They came at each other again, each blocking the other's hits while trying to land one punch or kick to the other. Kakashi wasn't surprised that she seemed immune to his sharingan eye, her mother had taught her a technique which rendered it useless against her. They kept attacking and then Kakashi saw a momentary slip in Tsuki's defense, he launched his fist and hit her hard in the stomach. She flew back and came up short against a tree. Kakashi rushed forward and aimed a kick at her head. Tsuki ducked to avoid it and kicked out, this time she managed to knock Kakashi down, but only because he was standing on one leg. He fell to the ground and Tsuki focused her chakra into her fist (A/N: She like's doing that ), she brought it down hard and Kakashi was only just able to roll away in time, he saw the way the ground cracked beneath the force of her punch. _Damn Tsunade-sama teaching all her students how to do that, it really is troublesome..._ Tsuki smirked and dodged his next few kicks and punches with ease. She looked about for a weapon and noticed a kunai stuck in the trunk of a nearby tree, using her mind she brought the weapon over and threw it at Kakashi who didn't have time to duck so instead he lifted his hand. There was a loud 'clink' as metal met metal. Tsuki cursed the pieces of metal Kakashi had on his gloves. She leapt at Kakashi and focused her chakra into her left foot. Kakashi looked up and quickly grabbed the foot before it hit him on the head. The force of the kick made him wince in pain. _Just be thankful that wasn't our head she got _whispered a distant part of his mind and Kakashi had to agree. He tightened his grip on her foot and pulled it hard, Tsuki gasped as she hit the ground, Kakashi smirked under his mask and knelt over Tsuki's prone body, holding the kunai to her neck.

"Yeild?" Tsuki glared up at him and suddenly Kakashi felt a huge force hit him. He got thrown back against a tree and blinked as grey spots danced in front of his eyes. _**What the hell was that?!**_

"Suprised?" Kakashi wondered for a moment if she had read his mind but soon realised the question had to be written all over his face (or in this case you could see by the look in his eye). Tsuki picked up the kunai that had dropped out of Kakashi's grasp as he flew back. She grabbed him and pulled his arms behind his back, positioning the knife against the cloth on his neck.

* * *

"Shinobi rule #2: never let your guard down. Especially not with a shinobi who can use psychic attacks, so you gonna yield or what?" She smirked again. Kakashi remained silent for a moment, he was trapped, his body hurt from the blows the two had exchanged and he was tired. He sighed.

"Hai I yield" As soon as he said that the kunai disappeared from his neck and Tsuki released him from her grip. He sat back against the tree and sighed while rubbing his wrists.

"You're pretty good and that attack you used, whatever it was, is pretty damn powerful..." He looked at Tsuki who flopped down next to him, her eyes closed. She smiled slightly.

"Arigatou, you're a good fighter, but I don't think anyone, unless they used mind attacks, could have seen that one coming. I'd gladly tell you what I did but then you'd expect it next time wouldn't you?" She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked. Kakashi's eye creased in a smile.

"Probably... I guess that must use up a lot of chakra?" Tsuki grunted a laugh and sighed.

"It only takes a small amount really, the rest is just energy, it's a special technique only members of Okaasan's family could use. A bloodline limit you could say... if you want to go all techincal on it" She sighed again and stared at the forest before her.

"And I'm the only one left who can use it..." Her voice sounded distant and far away. Kakashi blinked.

"What about Naruto? I'm sure he can" Tsuki shook her head.

"You'd think so wouldn't you? I don't exactly get it myself but Okaasan once said something about it being limited to only the women in the family, that or you have to be taught it from a very young age... Ah whatever it was doesn't matter, Naruto doesn't have it and he doesn't really need it, he's strong enough as it is. Thanks to you and of course Ojiisan. I'm proud of him, and I've only known him less than a day" She smiled warmly as she spoke about Naruto and Kakashi sighed. They were silent for a moment before he stood up.

"Well we should be heading back, it's getting dark." He held out a hand for Tsuki to take and she gladly accepted it. He helped her up and she rocked on her feet for a brief moment before she regained her balance. Kakashi noticed this and looked at her worriedly, now he looked more closely he could see that she was trembling.

"Tsuki are you ok?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, really the technique just makes me a little dizzy, that's all. Just be grateful I took it easy on you." Kakashi blinked. That's what she called taking it easy on him with the energy blast? It was pretty powerful and it hurt, it felt like an icy cold wind, the type that makes your face sting. The type that felt as if it was cutting into your skin. He shook his head and began walking. Tsuki took a step and swayed on her feet.

"Umm Kakashi?" He turned slowly and looked at her in that bored way of his.

"Hai Tsuki?" She looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"About what I said... umm... Can you help me? I actually feel really dizzy..." Kakashi's brow creased.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Tsuki sighed and took another step, she rocked again and almost fell over before Kakashi grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Ok so you're not pulling my leg. I'll help you. Where are you staying?" Tsuki told him the name of a street, not far from his own home and so the two battered and bruised shinobi begun their wonderfully painful trip back to the village and to their respectful homes.

* * *

A/N: Again thanks for the reviews and I hope this chappy was longer and much more eventful, constructive comments are very welcome, I'm not a huge fan of flames and sorry for any OOCness on Kakashi's part! I hope you enjoyed R&R


	4. Catching up Time

_**The Yondaime's Daughter**_

_**Part 3.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto or it's characters, they're copyright 2 their respective owners like Tsuki is copyright 2 me, well apart from the surname and her Dad XP**_

_**A/N: **_Woo chapter 4 is finally up! I'd just like to say I am so sorry for that awful battle scene I wrote. If you wanna know why they sparred then you'll kinda find out later on in the chapter, but really it's just like the spar between Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto, as in why they are doing it so that makes it easier to guess woo! Also sorry for the long wait guys but I've been busy and I had writers block! I am terrible. And finally sorry if the chapter is short or boring but this is all I could come up with and I suppose it's really a filler. Lol I have a big idea for later on in the story but you know it's getting to it thats the problem! Lol anyway enjoy! Jeez I say sorry wat 2 much..

* * *

As they walked the two Konoha shinobi began actually catching up. Kakashi was the first to speak after the two had been silent for a while.

"So Tsuki-chan what happened after you left Konoha? I mean you just disappeared one day and most people thought maybe you'd died or something. Although you were never reported as a missing nin. So care to enlighten me?" Tsuki glanced over at Kakashi and sighed.

"I wasn't missing and I am most certainly not dead. I think I'm proving that right now... no what really happened was I left Konoha at the same time as Tsunade, followed her around and she trained me, as I'm sure you can tell. I was still in contact with the village, I was sent on missions by the 3rd, mainly to gather information and spy, nothing too difficult. I spent a short time in Suna, that was very nice... a little hot but nice. Then after the 3rd died and Tsunade became Hokage, I began to carry out harder missions for her. I guess you could say I was an assassin with all the things I did. But I was only following orders and it was Jiraiya-ojiisan who made sure they didn't mark me down as dead or missing. Anyway as you know Tsunade recently 'asked' me to return to the village and here I am. As alive and well... actually I'm not in too good condition right now but you get what I mean..." Kakashi chuckled and sighed.

"And then you discovered you weren't the only Uzumaki left, that you had an ototo. I know that came as a shock to you. Naruto's a good kid, a little annoying, he was worse when he was 12, but he's really matured and is very much like the Yondaime now. I won't tell you all about him though because you'll see how good he is when we go on missions and you can always ask him about his past etc. when you see each other." Tsuki watched Kakashi carefully and then smiled.

"You're so weird Kakashi. I'll speak to Naruto sometime, but what I really want to know is, when the hell did you become a sensei? And what in your right mind possessed you to become one? You were such a good ANBU captain, why did you want to leave and deal with Genin? It confuses me to no end!" Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky, it was dark by now and the stars were coming out. The moon was full and cast a silvery glow over the companions and the surrounding buildings.

"Well... I suppose you could say I got bored. I thought maybe becoming a sensei would be a good idea. It's amazing how many I failed before I finally got Team 7, they finally got the idea of teamwork... after receiving a severe beating" He winked and Tsuki grinned. But she noticed the sorrow and regret in Kakashi's eyes. _Maybe I should ask him what's wrong... _she sighed mentally when she heard another part of her reply. **Yeah and maybe you should just go dig you're grave right now! I think it would be best to let it be for now and maybe he'll tell you when he's ready!** Tsuki sighed at this part of her.

But her curiosity was getting the better of her and she didn't like to see her oldest friend looking so sad. She stopped and turned to face Kakashi who had also stopped. He turned to look over at her, slightly confused. Tsuki narrowed her eyes.

"You're upset, what's wrong? Is it because I kicked your sharingan using butt?" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at that but he shook his head.

"No it's not that, it's just even thought Team 7 were great, there were problems..." Tsuki raised an eyebrow. _Maybe Naruto was so naughty that Kakashi had a breakdown... _that same cold and clear part of her retorted quickly. **No you baka! He's talking about that whole Uchiha kid thing, you remember the boy who's whole clan was killed by his older brother and then went weird and joined that Orochimaru guy, remember we heard it all from Tsunade. And now there's news that he's killed the snake freak and is still out there. **Tsuki remembered that message she'd gotten from Tsunade, she had been ordered to keep an eye out for the two, whilst on her missions. But she'd never spotted either. She saw Kakashi looking up at the sky again and gently punched his arm, he winced slightly in pain. For a moment Tsuki had forgotten her own strength. She apologised then smiled warmly at Kakashi.

"Don't worry I know all about the Uchiha boy, I'm sure sense will hit him hard and he'll realise that leaving was one of the worst things he could have done. He'll come running back to the village. He's only young and confused. I know you all went out to search for him and couldn't bring him back. Maybe one day..." With that said she carried on walking leaving Kakashi to stare after her looking a bit surprised. _I didn't think she'd know what happened with Sasuke. Maybe Tsunade was keeping her up to date, actually that's probably how she knows, no question. But she's right, he is young and confused. I blame his brother for messing with his mind._ Kakashi pondered as he walked to his apartment.

Tsuki walked the rest of the way to her house alone. She had inherited it after her parent's death. She unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. The house was dark and smelt of dust. She sighed. Finally she was home. She looked around and noticed someone had covered the furniture with white sheets to keep the dust off. Tomorrow she would take them off and start cleaning and restoring the once warm and inviting house to it's former glory. She trudged up the stairs after locking the front door. Slowly she made her way to her room but stopped. She now owned this house and maybe it would be nice to sleep in her parent's bed. She turned, stopped and slapped her forehead, mentally cursing herself. _Duh! I need to have a bath first! After all I must stink and I'm pretty dirty from the spar with Kakashi. _She walked to the bathroom and smiled. It still looked wonderful, the walls were covered with deep ivy green tiles, with little silver leaf patterns on them and the floor was tiled white with pale green vine patterns on them . She grinned. _Ah Okaasan had the best taste when it came to interior decorating._ She smiled and wandered over to the bathtub. She was pleased to find that water actually came out and it wasn't nasty and muddy. She waited as the bath filled and sought out her bags which Tsunade had kindly had brought here for Tsuki. She pulled out a nice cherry red bath towel and magnolia scented bubble bath. She quickly stripped down, tied her long hair back in a bun and turned off the water before climbing in. The water was warm and soothing so Tsuki let herself relax and let the water ease away the aching in her muscles and also ease away her worries and anything else that was bothering her. After a little while she found herself thinking about Kakashi and what had happened that day. _Wow so much has happened. First I find out I have a brother and that I'll be on a team with Kakashi and Naruto, then I catch up with Kakashi and find out he became a teacher etc. Oh well I know one thing for sure that wasn't as big a suprise as I thought it would be; Kakashi is still as good a fighter as before, maybe a little stronger. Ha I'm glad I was finally able to kick his butt! _

After her bath Tsuki took her bags from her old bedroom and wandered down the hall to her parent's room. She slowly opened the door and looked around. It still looked the same, save for the white sheets over the furniture which she quickly removed. Memories came flooding back. Her as a young child running in and jumping about on her parents bed to wake them up. At Christmas jumping onto the bed and jumping around the room with excitement, soon followed by her Otousan, but eventually settling down under the covers with her parent's to open presents. Then as she got older coming into the room on special days dedicated to parents and their birthday's, carrying breakfast in bed on a tray. Her Otousan sometimes fake sulking when it was Mother's Day or her Okaasan's birthday. But then grabbing Tsuki and tickling her to death before hugging her and calling her his little Tsuki-Hana. Tsuki bit back the tears threatening to spill, but the memories just kept coming as she walked through the room and she eventually collapsed onto her parent's bed, the tears overflowing while she took in the sweet but stale scent of her Okaasan's perfume and her Otousan's cologne. She fell asleep crying but happy to be home.

* * *

A/N: Yes chap 4 is up! Ok sorry for the long wait and stuff, I wasn't too happy with this chapter but I'll let you guys tell me what you thought about it! R&R!!! 


	5. An Eventful Morning

_**The Yondaime's Daughter**_

_**Part 5.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't Own Naruto or it's characters, they're copyright 2 their respective owners like Tsuki is copyright 2 me, well apart from the surname and her Dad and her brother... you get the idea...

**_A/N: _**Ok so I had an idea, it was really bad but I had one so I managed to get this part up today woop! Anyway I like to call this one senseless drabble... but it's not a good title for the chapter hee hee I think I totally made Naruto and Kakashi really OOC here and also Hinata... crap... anyway it's needed and it's hoepfully funny! Yay funny! Anway enjoy and please excuse any spelling mistakes or well anything out of the ordinary, my word processor sucks... real bad! Enjoy!

* * *

The sun spilled through the gaps of the curtain and cascaded down onto the bed where Tsuki lay. She opened her eyes and blinked in the light. Sitting up she looked around, confused as to her location at first, but after looking around she realised she was in her old house and currently, laying on top of her parents bed, the covers slightly mussed from her moving around in her sleep. She sighed and then stretched, she felt a few muscles groan with stiffness and got up. She walked to the bathroom to shower and then came and changed into a pair of black biker shorts, crimson skirt and black tank top. She never bothered with the jonin vest she found it far too bulky and very unflattering. Before going downstairs she had made her parents bed.

Tsuki wandered down the stairs and slapped her head as she looked around. _Baka! We haven't even unpacked or sorted anything out! That means there is NO FOOD in the house. Unless Tsunade-sensei was kind enough to think of that for us... _She entered the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, when she found them to be devoid of any traces of food. Sighing she went over to the fridge and opened it; again nothing. She slammed it shut as her stomach emitted a growl. _Great now I have to go shopping... oh well I don't have anything better to do and I suppose I could get Naruto to help me sort out the house... _She left the house quickly and made her way down the busy street to the local food store. It was a lovely sunny day and quite hot so she was relived to find it had air conditioning as she entered. Grabbing a trolley she slowly made her way up and down the aisles. _Lucky I have money..._ she grumbled to herself.

She was off in her own world when she felt her trolley collide with another. Quickly apologising she turned to face the other person. She blinked in suprise when she came face to face with Kakashi.  
"Eh? Kakashi? You eat and SHOP?!" Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. Tsuki quickly apologised once again.  
"Ah gomen of course you do! Heh I just wouldn't have thought of you as the type to do this sort of thing..." Kakashi moved from behind his trolley and came over to her. He leant close and smirked under his mask.  
"Oh and what sort of person would you say I was pray tell?" Tsuki blinked in suprise and then blushed slightly. She rubbed the back of her neck and grinned in the same sheepish way as her little brother.  
"Well... umm... I... I kinda had you pinned down as the type who would order takeouts every night and I would also picture your house as a mess!" Kakashi laughed and shoved one hand in his pocket.  
"Well it might suprise you to discover that I do actually shop for food, that I can cook and also that my house is never messy... only after a passionate night of hardcore-" Tsuki quickly pushed him away.  
"Kakashi! I don't wanna know!" Kakashi grinned again and then glanced down at Tsuki's trolley.  
"So I guess your stocking up the house... tell me have you sorted it out and unpacked yet?" Tsuki waved her hand in a vague gesture and smiled.  
"I was going to last night... But I was really tired after our little spar and I couldn't be bothered. I'm planning on doing it today and I was going to ask Naruto to help... umm... where can I find him?" Kakashi shook his head and chuckled again.  
"I'd say that around now he is sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen stand with Hinata." Tsuki grinned, her dad had apparently taken her mum there for their first date, he loved the stuff but her mum was never very keen on it and Tsuki wasn't all that keen on it either. Kakashi continued.  
"But you know if you want I can help out, I don't have any missions and I really have nothing to do. Also I think you should take me to have a late breakfast for mortally wounding me with your driving skills!" Tsuki raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
"Well I suppose you can help, you can probably lift heavier things than him... but I don't see why I should buy you a late breakfast just for accidentally bashing your trolley with mine, and really if you were mortally wounded wouldn't you be slowly dying of internal bleeding or something like that?" Kakashi looked at the ceiling and smiled under his mask.  
"Still the same old Tsuki-chan I remember. Ok so I wasn't hurt but you can still buy me breakfast as a way of saying sorry for hitting my trolley" Tsuki smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"But why? I'm sure you've already had breakfast!" A growl from Kakashi's stomach answered her question and she sighed in defeat.  
"Ok fine! I'll buy you breakfast but don't think you're the only one who hasn't eaten yet, I wouldn't be here if someone had thought of buying food before I got here!" Kakashi patted her shoulder in a teasing way and earned a painful jab in the arm for it.

* * *

After buying their shopping the two Jonin headed towards Ichiraku's. Kakashi had been right because Tsuki spotted her brother sitting at the counter. He wasn't alone, sitting next to hi was a girl with long navy blue, almost black hair and white eyes. She and Kakashi walked over and sat down. Tsuki turned to the blonde teenager sitting next to her.  
"Ohayou Naruto-kun!" The blonde spun round and upon realising who was talking, smiled widely.  
"Ohayou Tsuki-chan" Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto blinked in confusion and felt worry and jealously well up inside, but it soon subsided as she heard the woman's next sentence.  
"So otouto who's this? Your girlfriend? Come on introduce me!" Hinata was slightly more confused before and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Naruto blush.  
"H-Hai oneechan, this is Hinata Hyuuga" He turned to Hinata "Hinata-chan, this is my oneechan; Tsuki. She recently came back to the Village after being away for 15 years... we only just found out about each other but as you can see we get along very well already" Hinata smiled and waved at Tsuki, who waved back, at that point Tsuki felt a hand place itself on her head and turned to face Kakashi.  
"Hai Kakashi. What's the matter?" He ruffled her hair and received a glare from Tsuki.  
"Tsuki-chan you shouldn't bother your otouto when he's on a date! I mean you wouldn't want him interrupting us on a date would you?" Tsuki blinked and blushed.  
"N-No... but it's not like you and me would ever go on a date is it?!" Kakashi grinned.  
"What would you call this then?" Tsuki blushed even deeper and slapped Kakashi's arm.  
"I wouldn't call this a date! I'd call this a late breakfast between friends!" Kakashi smirked.  
"That's too bad, I was so hoping for the kiss at the end of it..." He sighed before continuing.  
"But it looks like I'll just have to keep waiting, pity cause I got my hopes up..."

Tsuki glared and opened her mouth to retort when Naruto interrupted rather loudly.  
"Kakashi! Why are you saying things like that? I mean you're making Tsuki angry! Also why would she want to date a hentai like you!" Kakashi put on a mock hurt look and placed his hand over his heart.  
"Naruto-kun you wound me with your words. I was simply teasing my dear friend Tsuki here, after all I haven't been able to do so for 15 years now! It's only fair!" Naruto looked to his sister.  
"You mean he's only doing this to annoy you? It seems to be working and did he really tease you like this before you left?" Tsuki turned to her brother.  
"Hai. But believe me he used to say worse things... like this one time with Rin-chan he made her actually believe that me and him had... well... never mind!" Kakashi chuckled behind her and Naruto blinked in confusion.  
"I don't understand... what did he make her believe?" Tsuki closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, she felt a migraine coming on, Hinata noticed this and quickly grabbed Naruto's attention.  
"Naruto would you like some more Ramen?" The blonde grinned and nodded gleefully. Tsuki smiled a 'thank you' at Hinata and then remembered what she had wanted to ask her blonde sibling.  
"Oi! Naruto. I was going to ask you if you'd help me sort out my house today. I have Kakashi helping but I was hoping you might be able to as well. I don't mind if you can't though..." Naruto turned back to his sister with a mouth full of Ramen and nodded. Hinata smiled.  
"I'll help too if you like" Tsuki grinned as did Naruto when he turned to his girlfriend , Hinata couldn't help but notice how alike the two looked when they grinned.  
"Your help would be much appreciated. I'd hate to be all alone in the house with Kakashi, who knows what he might try! Jumping out of nowhere... you know I have no idea how we are going to be able to be on a team together! I mean we just argue or play tricks on each other all the time..." Kakashi snaked an arm around Tsuki's shoulder and pulled her close in a conspiring manner.  
"Well Tsuki-chan I'll make a deal with you, I won't do those things while we're on missions together but I'm allowed to do them when we're not! Have we got a deal?" Tsuki narrowed her eyes at her friend and nodded slowly.  
"Hai you have a deal but everytime you break it I get to break a bone in your body!" She said this last part with a bright smile on her face and also in a pleasant tone. Kakashi quickly moved away fearing for his limbs and nodded slowly.  
"Ok fair enough..." with that the two settled down to eat their Ramen.

* * *

Tsuki and Kakashi were in the upstairs rooms cleaning them while Naruto and Hinata were taking care of the downstairs rooms. They were currently sorting out Tsuki's old room. Kakashi had, at points, stopped and picked up an old toy or something from Tsuki's past and made a comment about it sometimes a comment about how he remembered the object or how silly it looked. Tsuki had soon started to ignore his comments until he picked up something of high value to Tsuki.  
"Tsuki what's this? Hmmm... says that it's the diary of Uzumaki Tsuki... ooh looks interesting..." He flicked the old lock open and was about to turn to one of the later pages when he felt the book get torn from his grasp, he looked up from it to see Tsuki glaring.  
"Kakashi, thanks for finding my diary, but if you ever find anything like this again and try to take a look I will kick you where it hurts so hard reproduction will be impossible for you!" Kakashi smirked.  
"Who said I wanted children? Wouldn't I have had some by now? Anyway I'd like to see you try and get me" Tsuki smirked and shot a well aimed kick at Kakashi. He quickly grabbed her ankle before it connected and pulled so that Tsuki fell backwards onto her old bed. She glared up at him as he came over and smiled down at her.  
"I win!" Kakashi held out a hand to help her up and Tsuki took it pulling gently. Unfortunately Kakashi decided now would be a good time to annoy her and so let himself get pulled down by Tsuki, she squealed in irritation as he collapsed on top of her.

This was extremely bad timing as Hinata and Naruto had finished cleaning downstairs and had decided to come and ask the two adults about what they were planning to have for lunch. The teenagers walked in to find Tsuki and Kakashi in a very compromising position on Tsuki's bed. What made it worse was that Tsuki had a hold of Kakashi's Jonin vest as she had been planning to shake him to death.  
"Tsuki we were just wondering..." Naruto trailed off. The two adults turned to look at him and Tsuki blushed deeply before squeaking and hastily pushing a highly amused Kakashi off her. She got up and dusted herself down.  
"**What the hell is going on here?!!!" **Naruto yelled. Tsuki took a step forward.  
"I swear it wasn't what it looked like Naruto. Kakashi was helping me up after he made me fall backwards onto my bed after I tried to kick him. He fell on top of me just to annoy me, honestly it meant nothing and I wasn't enjoying it!" She looked at Naruto, desperately hoping he would believe her. He looked so much like the Yondaime at the moment that she couldn't help but feel as if she were actually talking to their father. Naruto narrowed his eyes and then looked to Kakashi who smiled and nodded.  
"Hai I believe you Tsuki, I wouldn't put it past Kakashi to try... I mean he is after all a hentai" Kakashi looked hurt.  
"Naruto I'm once again wounded by your accusations! I thought you knew me better than that" Naruto grinned.  
"But Kakashi you are a hentai you read Ero-Sensei's books and they're really smutty." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.  
"True... but you've read them as well Naruto haven't you?" Naruto blushed deeply.  
"I- I only read the first 10 pages of one!" He then turned to his sister.  
"Tsuki-chan what's for lunch I'm starving!" Tsuki blinked at her brother and sighed.  
"I'll go make it now..." She mumbled as she made her way to the stairs.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ok so that was chap 5, did you enjoy it? Once again sorry for any OOCness and I really hope you found it funny, my humour is just weird... very weird! Anyway R&R and I'll cya all next time woop! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Yondaime's Daughter 6.

**_A/N: _**So sorry for the really long wait but inspiration has been sparce! I'd like to give huge thanks to 3 very special people, my beloved ShadowXSiren for her brilliant idea and also my silblings echosdusk and sithmaster56a who helped me come up with some of the funny bits. You guys rock and I owe you something big! Anyway yeah I dunno when I'll get the next part up but I am gonna do it! Any suggestions would be great! Also I would just like to say to everyone I don't mean to be well... cruel or mean to Kakashi in this chapter but come on it is fun! Sorta lol! Anyway enjoy and don't kill me if you don't like any comments made by characters (please note some of them may have been thought of by the 3 people who helped me!) Enjoy and R&R if you so desire!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters they belong to their respectful creators and stuff, I only own Tsuki !

* * *

The group had spent the whole day sorting out the house, this included rearranging furniture, re-painting some things and just generally cleaning up etc. It was now 8pm and Tsuki was just waving off Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi had disappeared a little while ago, saying something about a TV show he didn't want to miss. Tsuki closed the door and leant against it. She sighed and looked around her now brightly lit house. Whereas yesterday it had looked dark, dreary and foreboding, it now looked warm and inviting. She smiled and wandered upstairs to have a shower. Once that had been done she was about to get into bed when she heard a tapping on her door. She quickly went down and opened it. Outside stood Naruto grinning sheepishly. Tsuki raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Otouto did you want something?" Naruto nodded.  
"Hai! Both me and Kakashi forgot to mention that we have training tomorrow at 9am. We meet at training ground 7, don't be late, well actually it doesn't matter because Kakashi is usually late anyway and-" Tsuki raised her hand to quiet him before he went on. She smiled.  
"Training ground 7 at 9am tomorrow? Got it. Night Naruto!" She quickly kissed him on the forehead and closed the door, she then headed up to bed and after setting her alarm clock she quickly drifted off into a light sleep.

Tsuki awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock bleeping at her. She opened one blue eye and glared daggers at it. _Why did I set it to 7am? I could have just set it to 8 and I'd still get there on time!_She sighed and got up, there was no point in sleeping for another hour, she just couldn't do it. Slowly she stumbled into the bathroom and quickly undressed before stumbling into the shower and been properly woken up by it. She got out feeling refreshed and wide awake. She then quickly got dressed in a short crimson skirt with black biker shorts underneath and a violet coloured tank top. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. After finishing that she glanced at the clock to see that it was 8:30. She sighed and quickly grabbed her things before rushing out of the house and beginning her short walk to the training grounds.When she got there she found Naruto and Sakura sitting at the base of a tree. They looked up as she came over and smiled.  
"Ohayou Tsuki-chan!" They echoed. Tsuki stopped and smiled.  
"Ohayou you two how are you today?" Sakura smiled and said she was fine, Naruto on the other hand leapt up and after declaring that he was fine, started asking Tsuki questions, questions like did she like eating ramen? Did she like the colour Orange? And also did she read Icha Icha like Kakashi? When it came to the last question she simply stared at Naruto for a long time before finally answering.  
"Naruto do I look like the type of person who would read that kind of book?" Naruto thought for a moment and then shook his head. Tsuki nodded.  
"I don't, although Jiraiya-san sometimes asks me for help with them, something about wanting to make the books more suited for both a male and female audience... I don't see why he just doesn't ask Tsunade for help, I mean Kami knows he's been after her for years!" Naruto and Sakura glanced up at her.  
"Really? I wouldn't have noticed he never seems to make it obvious!" Naruto looked thoroughly confused. Tsuki sighed.  
"It's too early to explain things, I'll explain it when you're older!" Naruto smiled and nodded before pausing once more to think about what she had just said.

Before he could protest though Kakashi poofed into existence right behind Tsuki. Naruto and Sakura jumped slightly at his suprise entrance but Tsuki just stood there with a blank look on her face. They had in fact been waiting for over half an hour for him now. (A/N: Tsuki arrived at 9 so for once Kakashi wasn't all that late... sorta...) Tsuki turned round slowly and glared at him waiting for his excuse.  
"Yo, gomen I was side-tracked by this adorable little neko who had got it's collar tucked under it's front leg.(A/N: Believe me they somehow manage to do that, my cat does it a lot! Probably from crawling under fences and stuff...) I couldn't just leave it like that so I had to stop and help it, you know how much I care about animals..." He trailed off as Tsuki's glare got worse and the two young shinobi shook their heads and rolled their eyes at his feeble excuse. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, feeling rather uncomfortable.  
"Well let's start shall we? Sakura, Naruto you will be sparring with one another today so off you go..." The two teenagers ran into the middle of the field and began. Kakashi sat down where Sakura and Naruto had been only minutes before and whipped out his trusty orange book. Tsuki glanced down at him and smirked.  
"Oh so you're reading 'Icha Icha Mountain Getaway'? You know I helped to write some of that..." Kakashi's visible eye widened noticeably and then he moved the book closer to his face.  
"Interesting..." Tsuki then looked down at the book and smiled.  
"Yeah and he based a female character on me, I'm sure you can guess which one, after all he kept my hair colour for her. Not my name though, I wouldn't want people making the connection..." Kakashi's eye had widened even more and he was feverishly flicking backwards and forwards to see if he could find this character. He then stopped and in a low and husky voice spoke up.  
"Ano... Is the character Mizuki? She is the only one with black hair and something about her reminds me of you..." Tsuki knelt down and glanced at the page. She nodded.  
"Hai that's me, wow he really is good at drawing women's bodies!" Kakashi nodded and was suddenly grabbed round the throat by Naruto who had heard the whole conversation. He looked angry.  
"Don't you dare start fantasising about my oneechan you teme!" Kakashi let out a somewhat strangled apology but Naruto didn't let go, that is until Tsuki wrenched his hands off Kakashi's neck and picked him up, still struggling. Kakashi blinked in surprised shock and watched as Tsuki sat Naruto down on the ground and spoke to him quietly, at first he remained glaring at Kakashi but slowly his face softened. It was at that moment that Hinata turned up. Naruto leapt to his feet and ran over to her, he began bouncing round her like an excited puppy. Tsuki turned to Sakura who smiled.  
"Lunchtime, I bet you can guess what she brought for him..." Tsuki laughed lightly, she could guess alright, and she was right because Hinata produced some ramen for Naruto who sat down immediately and began eating, Hinata joined him while Tsuki went over to Kakashi who was now reading his book again, only with what appeared to be more but cautious interest. She leant against the tree and he glanced up at her, she smiled.  
"Sorry about Naruto..." Kakashi shrugged.  
"He's your brother I wouldn't have expected anything less from him, I'm just surprised he actually listened to something!" Tsuki laughed and offered her hand, he took it and she pulled him up, unfortunately she pulled to hard and he went flying past her onto the floor.

Tsuki quickly pressed her fist to her mouth to stop the laughter, barely succeeding. Kakashi got up slowly and raised his visible eyebrow at her. She shrugged.  
"It was an accident I swear!" He shrugged and then began walking off, the teenagers having already begun their walk back to town (Naruto having finished his ramen) since training was now over. Tsuki caught up to Kakashi and walked by his side, he glanced at her and patted her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow but continued walking, that was until she felt his hand slip lower and lower, until it came to rest gently on her butt, her eye twitched as his hand gently squeezed and she quickly spun round and slapped his face.  
"Hatake Kakashi you hentai!" She began marching off leaving a grinning Kakashi, who now had a red mark on his cheek.

* * *

Much later that day Tsuki was wandering around with an old friend of hers, Anko. The two had met up at Tsunade's office and had spent the day catching up. They were now heading to the bar to meet up with Kurenai and Ibiki. They walked in and spotted the two already seated at one of the back tables, they quickly ordered their drinks and joined the others. Kurenai got up and hugged her old friend, Ibiki the same, only his hug was not as tight as Kurenai's, this was because he was afraid of hurting Tsuki. The group sat down and began talking and drinking. They were unaware of two other jonin in the bar, who were running a covert operation in order to find out what Tsuki and the others were up to. The two were wearing trench coats and black sunglasses, also hats (Now where the hell did they get these?) and were both currently 'reading' the _Konoha Gazette. _The only problem was they weren't doing a great job of being covert as one had silver hair and was wearing a mask and the other was constantly smoking cigarettes. Yes it was Kakashi and Asuma, Asuma was there because he wanted to know what Kurenai was up to and Kakashi... well he was invited along by Asuma, he was glad he came because it gave him ample opportunity to see Tsuki. The two were sitting across from the group, trying to cover their faces with the newspapers, of course Kakashi had 'Icha Icha Mountain Getaway' out and was sneakily reading it behind his newspaper, still in shock at Tsuki's revelation earlier.

Tsuki had noticed the two sitting across from them and smirked, she whispered to Anko, who in turn whispered to Kurenai etc... The group all smirked and put their plan into action. Anko was the first to speak up.  
"So Tsuki, Kurenai... have you ever kissed a woman before?" Kurenai and Tsuki nodded.  
"Hai, we kissed one another, do you remember Tsuki? Just before you left with Tsunade, we were playing dares" Tsuki laughed  
"Of course I remember, it was only the most sexy thing ever! Ibiki don't you agree?"  
"Indeed." The intimidating ANBU Officer nodded. Over on 'covert' table Asuma and Kakashi choked on their drinks. They then moved slightly closer to the edge of the table to hear more.  
"So Kure-chan what's it like living with Asuma?" Tsuki smirked and Kurenai laughed.  
"It's alright, you get used to the smoking after a while, what I don't get is that Asuma had trouble opening the fridge, he kept jerking at the door, I don't know why he couldn't open it, so I just opened it for him! Men confuse me..."  
"Indeed" Ibiki hummed in his deep voice as he placed the delicate teacup to his lips.  
Asuma turned bright red as Kakashi began sniggering, he was silenced by a sharp elbow prodding his side and Asuma hissing.  
"Shut it! I couldn't open it cause I'd injured my arm!" To which Kakashi nodded and smirked.  
"Riiiight..."

The girls laughed at Ibiki's comment before Tsuki rested her head on her elbow and sighed.  
"I don't think some men kiss as good as women"  
"Indeed," Ibiki grunted softly, he had noticed the scent of smoke across from him, and he did not need to turn to know what was going on, so he felt inclined to join in the conversation.  
"I had to kiss a man once to get them to tell me information. Curious incident," He itched his scarred chin with thought.  
"Felt like the fellow had no idea what his lips were for. Women are much better kissers!" At this comment from one of the most ominous members of the ANBU, both Asuma and Kakashi almost dropped their newspapers and though covered with his mask, it was obvious from his wide eyes that Kakashi had dropped his jaw. Asuma in the meantime had done the same, and yet his tongue was manoeuvring carefully around the end of the cigarette to keep it in place.  
"I wish Asuma could kiss like my sister, plus at least she removed the cigarette from her mouth before she burnt the side of my face!" Kurenai sighed and the table erupted in laughter. Asuma tensed and made as if to get up but Kakashi held him down while restraining the laughter welling up inside.  
"Tsuki is there any guy here in Konoha you would ever consider dating?" Tsuki pondered for a moment and smirked.  
"Gemna definitely!" Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widened and their jaws hit the table (figuratively speaking of course)  
"Indeed," Ibiki muttered once more.  
"Amazingly talented bloke when it comes to sorting out women to get information. I always kept asking how his hands kept so soft! Then he gave me some really wonderful hand lotion last month. Feel!" Ibiki introduced his hands from his black gloves, a rare sight, and the women were compelled to check.  
"What about Kakashi, Tsuki? I think he's got the Hot's for you already." Anko murmured with a grin and an almost purr in her voice. She had assumed faster then any other person that this was why Kakashi was present, not that Asuma had asked him to come along. "What do you think of him then?"  
"Oh, I dunno?" Tsuki snorted gently. "I think the silver hair is kinda too 'old-man' like for me. Plus he seems too high-class for me! I mean he was in ANBU, seriously I hear you make loads of money in ANBU right Ibiki?"  
"Indeed" Ibiki grunted with a smirk on his scarred muzzle. "I know something about him from his ANBU days though. His ANBU team took him out for his 21st birthday, got him drunk and he trod on a rake, it hit him in the face and he thought that it was a woman coming on to him so he began making out with it, that's what I heard and the team have pictures as well apparently..." _How did Ibiki know that? _Kakashi thought to himself, but then he noticed the sniggering of Asuma. In fact, he was surprised to see Asuma almost swallow his cigarette through laughter! But then Kakashi prodded his bearded pal and produced a razor from one of the many trench coat pockets. Asuma froze in fear and remained silent.

During this time Anko had asked the silent question that was hanging in the air.  
"How the hell do you make out with a rake?!" Ibiki shrugged.  
"I don't know, maybe you should ask him..." The table erupted in laughter for the 100th time that night. It took a little while for them to calm down this time. After a few minutes silence conversation returned.  
"Plus, if Kakashi's late to everything else in life, that could be disappointing if you found out he was too early with something else" Anko giggled cheekily, and Asuma had to spit his cigarette out, though it burnt right through the newspaper. Kakashi's eye twitched. They were humiliating him in front of Tsuki and she was joining in! He was ready to leap into action right then but Asuma stopped him. Anko turned to Kurenai and Tsuki.  
"Oi you two I've never kissed a girl before so can you guys show me what it's like?" Kurenai and Tsuki smirked.  
"Of course we can!" They chorused as they moved closer to Anko. At that moment Asuma and Kakashi jumped up out of their seats and rushed over. (not that they needed to seen as they were only sitting opposite the gang) Tsuki and the others looked up at the two and smirked evilly.  
"Gotcha!" the two jonin men's eyes widened and their jaws fell, they'd been caught out! Dammit they were shinobi they shouldn't have been caught out! Damn women! Tsuki then got up.  
"Well this has been fun but I should get home and sleep!" the others stood as well.  
"Yeah me too, it was great to see you again though. Want to meet up tomorrow night?"Anko questioned. Tsuki nodded and Ibiki and Anko left together (A/N:not hinting at a pairing here but you know take it how you want!) Kurenai was then dragged off by Asuma, who looked embarrassed and slightly annoyed at her.

Tsuki was left with Kakashi, she smiled sweetly and walked past him. She managed to get halfway down the street before Kakashi appeared next to her.  
"So... How long did it take you to figure out it was us?" Tsuki turned to him and smirked.  
"I knew it from the beginning, let's face it for shinobi you two are pretty bad at covert operations..." Kakashi laughed.  
"That's only when it comes to girlfriends, or in Asuma's case his wife" Tsuki raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Is it Anko?" Kakashi stared blankly for a moment before realising what she meant. He shook his head.  
"No I didn't mean that, I was just saying you know, I mean girls who are friends..." Tsuki nodded.  
"Riight... Anyway I have a question to ask you.." Kakashi tilted his head and Tsuki took it as an invitation to ask her question. She smirked.  
"How do you make out with a rake?" Kakashi blinked and stared at her before walking into a well place lamppost. He grumbled a few curses and turned to find Tsuki laughing at him.  
"I hope you're not planning on making out with a lamppost this time!" She began walking off still laughing until Kakashi ran over and grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. She struggled and cursed but Kakashi just walked on. He came to a nearby pond and quickly let her drop off his shoulder and into the pond, only she grabbed him as she fell and pulled him in with her.

They both surfaced, Tsuki glared at Kakashi and splashed him in the face as she got out. He got up and followed, a smirk hidden beneath his mask. Both were now shivering, only it was more noticeable on Tsuki, Kakashi noticed this and put an arm around her.  
"Gomen, now lets get you home before you catch something..." Tsuki glanced up at him. Sometimes he could act like the Worlds biggest perv and at other times he could act like a real gentleman, this really confused her, but she wasn't going to complain. It's not like having his arm around her was having any negative effect on her, quite the opposite it was having a positive one, she felt warmer and safe and it just felt so right. She sighed and nodded as the two began walking on. Was it wrong that she felt this way with Kakashi? Was it right that he always seemed to be flirting with her? Was she just being paranoid? All these questions kept going through her mind as they came to her house. He took her inside and made her a warm drink before saying goodnight with a kiss to her forehead. She froze in shock but didn't get the chance to say anything because he smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Ok and that is chapter 6 up, I'll tell you that was 5 pages on word! My god that's a lot for me and it was fun to write I'd once again like to thank the guys who helped with this. ShadowXSiren for the whole idea of Kakashi getting hit in the face with a rake and to echosdusk who was brilliant with Ibiki and for coming up with some bits for the conversations! Also to sithmaster56a for being annoying and going on about mango's... I won't go into that... ewww... anyway! Hope you liked it! R&R if you wish! 


	7. Fun with Genjutsu's

_**The Yondaime's Daughter 7.**_

**_A/N: _**Ok here is part 7. I must admit I did love the last chapter so funny! I can't garuntee you as much fun as the last chapter and once again I'd like to thank my bro sithmaster56a for his help on some of the things in this story, he's great helping me when I'm ill and writing haha! Damn chest infections! Oh well I get off college and that means I can write etc... Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 7! Review if you so wish!

**_Disclaimer: _**For those of you who don't get it yet NO I don't not own Naruto or it's characters I only own Tsuki! But if I did own Naruto I'd make certain Gaara was in it more and that him and Sakura became a pairing and that Itachi kills Sasuke! Sorry 2 all you Sasuke fans but I don't like him. Oh yeah and Itachi and Temari would deffo be a pairing XP.

* * *

Tsuki had wandered around the house in a daze after Kakashi had left, she remembered faintly that she had taken a bath and then crawled into bed and fell asleep. Remembering the bath part was important as this morning she was searching around her room for her kunai pouch. She sighed and wandered into the bathroom, she stepped on something and almost went flying backwards, luckily she grabbed the towel rack and steadied herself. She picked up the culprit and smirked, she'd found her kunai pouch. She quickly picked it up and shoved all the other items of clothing into the washing basket. She looked at the clock and gasped, 8.45! She was supposed to meet the others at the training grounds at 9! _**Crap I'm gonna be late! Agh!**__ Ok calm down Tsuki, you can just run there... ah it's too cold I guess I could just teleport... but that would be lazy... Ah screw that I feel like teleporting_ So she closed her eyes and a second later she was at the training ground. She looked about and saw no one then heard groaning coming from beneath her, looking down she quickly leapt off Naruto.  
"Opps! Gomen Naruto I didn't mean to land on you I swear! Are you alright?" Naruto slowly got up and rubbed his back. He gave his sister a grin, albeit a rather pained grin.  
"Hai I'm fine, I guess I'm just lucky that you're not heavy!" Tsuki gave him a small smile and turned as she heard Sakura approaching. The two kuonichi smiled and then the three sat down to wait for Kakashi. 

They waited for half an hour before he finally turned up. He smiled at the three who were huddled together looking cold. He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Heh gomen everyone, there was thi-" He was cut off by three different varieties of death glare, each more frightening than the next. Quickly he moved on.  
"Today I think we should practice genjutsu's. I know you are quite good at these Sakura but Naruto needs more practice so kindly help him out" Sakura nodded and dragged a rather nervous looking Naruto away. Kakashi turned to Tsuki who had stood up and was now brushing herself off from sitting on the ground. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Don't tell me I get the honour of being your partner?" Kakashi blinked. Something was different about her attitude and he had a bad feeling about it. He nodded and she smirked.  
"Ok I'll start off" Before he had time to answer Tsuki had disappeared and he was alone by the tree. He could still see Sakura and Naruto at the other end of the field. Looking about he sighed. _She didn't even give me time to unveil my sharingan... But it seems that the genjutsu hasn't started yet... _As he finished saying this he felt something wrap around his waist.

Kakashi looked down and before he had time to do anything he found himself pinned to the tree. He recognised this jutsu as the one Kurenai had used against Itachi when he last came to Konoha. He looked up expecting to see Tsuki appear above him. She didn't and he blinked a few times in confusion before he felt hands slide across his chest. He looked in front of him and his eyes widened, there stood Tsuki. Something was different about her though. Kakashi looked more carefully and realised it was in fact Mizuki from Icha Icha. He blinked in shock and took a look at what she was wearing. Her top was ripped across the chest, show the top of her breasts, and was ripped below as well, making it look like she was wearing a crop top. Her once long skirt now had a slit right to the very top, it was only being held together by a knot she had obviously tied. The skirt itself had become much shorter, it was now resting high on her thighs, just covering what needed to be covered. She moved closer to him, her face a picture of beauty, a few strands of her dark hair were stuck to her cheek and that cheek had a cut across it, she looked like she had just come out of a war zone, well in the book this is sorta what she looked like when Jungo had first met her. Her brown eyes sparkled in the cold winter sunshine as she once again moved closer to him.She was smirking sexily as she approached. She came up right in front of him and pressed herself against Kakashi's body, her hands trailed up his chest and around his neck.

Kakashi was breathing hard in a futile attempt to keep calm. Mizuki smirked and leaned up to him.  
"Kakashi-kun, is something wrong?" Her words came out in what sounded like a purr and where spoken close to his ear. Kakashi couldn't speak and could barely shake his head, but he somehow managed. Mizuki smirked again and leant forward, giving him an ample view of some other things that were also ample.  
"_I want you..."_ Kakashi's eyes widened and there was a slight hissing noise and then a very painful sounding groan followed by a loud gurgle. Suddenly Mizuki dissolved into nothing and Tsuki appeared in front of Kakashi looking concerned. The genjutsu had ended and Naruto and Sakura were running over, having heard the groan and gurgle from across the field. Naruto stared at Kakashi who was standing perfectly still, having never been physically bound to the tree.  
"What the hell happened to Kakashi?!" Naruto yelled. Tsuki shrugged.  
"Genjutsu" was all she said, Sakura and Naruto looked up at her, both thinking the same thing. _Man it must have been a real powerful genjutsu to have affected Kakashi like this. He's not even moving! _

They all looked at Kakashi and noticed the heavy discolouration around his nose and mouth that was showing through the mask, a slight brown tint. It reminded them of blood. At that point Kakashi fell backwards, hit his head on the tree behind him and slumped to the floor in a sitting position with his head bowed forward. The three stared at him for a while before Tsuki went over to Kakashi's hunched form, and lifted his head before letting it drop again.  
"You know it might be a good idea to take him to the hospital..." Naruto then starts laughing while Sakura gasped behind her. She turned to them.  
"What? What's wrong with taking him to the hospital?" Sakura shook her head.  
"It's not that, it's his hands..." She answered in a small voice and pointed to Kakashi's hands that were resting on the ground beside his body, they were twitching as though trying to grasp something that wasn't there. Tsuki sighed and shook her head.  
"He's a perv, even when he's unconscious. Anyway we need to get him to the hospital, who volunteers to carry him?" Naruto backed away and mumbled some excuse about meeting Hinata for lunch and avoiding any yaoi moments. Sakura also backed away  
"Yeah I have to go meet Gaara-sama and his... siblings... Bye!" and she ran away.Tsuki sighed and raised her hands to head level. Weighing her options.  
"Carry him or get groped... carry him and get groped... Do I have any choice?" She questioned, her only answer came in the form of another gurgle from Kakashi.  
"I thought not" she mumbled and then began figuring out the best way to carry him without getting groped too much in the process. The only way she would be able to carry him without getting groped would be to carry him in what would be a very compromising situation and would also give him access to her arse and if he could somehow manage it, he could easily bite her arse. She winced at the though and sighed. She sighed and decided it was the only way. She picked him and and flung him over her shoulder, his head lolled against her lower back and she shuffled nervously. She took a deep breath and began walking to the hospital.

Along the way she received many odd looks and heard the comments people were making. She passed Anko and Ibiki who came over and questioned her. Her answers were always the same.  
"Genjutsu" Anko giggled and smirked.  
"Must have been some genjutsu! Anyway gotta rush! Cya around Tsuki-chan!" Ibiki's answer had been less interesting.  
"Indeed." and he walked off following Anko. Tsuki grinned. Man Ibiki had a way with words! She finally reached the hospital and carried Kakashi straight to a free room. No one stopped her as they all knew she was a medic nin. She put Kakashi on the bed and leant against the end sighing heavily. _Oh thank Kami he didn't touch me! I'm so relieved! Anyway to work!_ She turned and was about to remove his mask when she realised she had never seen him without it before. What if she took it off and when he woke up he got angry at her? She didn't really want that, anyway it wasn't like he was dying or anything, he was just unconscious. She sighed and instead lifted his head to make sure the back of his head wasn't bleeding from where it had connected somewhat loudly with the tree. It was while she was doing this that Kakashi slowly came round and found himself face to face with Tsuki's chest. He blinked and passed out again, this time with a gentle sigh. Tsuki stopped and looked down at the unconscious shinobi. She thought she had heard him sigh, she shook her head and lay his back against the pillow, he wasn't bleeding from his head, so he must have just passed out from the genjutsu. He would still have to stay until he woke up, just incase of anything. She went to sign him in and then left to take a shower asking the nurse left in charge of him to send a messenger to her if he woke up.

* * *

After a nice long relaxing shower Tsuki returned to the hospital. She entered Kakashi's room and saw him lying there, still unconscious. Walking over to him she brushed some of his silver hair out of his face. She had removed his Hia-ate (Not sure on the spelling soz!) previously. As she was stroking the hair away his eyes began to open slowly and his hand came up and brushed her hand gently, he mumbled something inaudible. Tsuki bent slightly closer.  
"Kakashi are you alright?" Kakashi's eye opened fully and he stared up at her.  
"Are you an Angel?" Tsuki shot up and looked around.  
"Help he's still delirious!" Tsunade walked into the room.  
"What do you mean?" Tsuki waved her arms above her head.  
"Just come over here and listen to him!" Tsunade did as Tsuki had asked. Kakashi looked at Tsunade.  
"Yo Hokage-sama!" Tsuki's hands fell to her sides and she stared at the silver haired jonin with her mouth open. Tsunade sighed and shook her head. She turned to Tsuki.  
"He's not delirious, are you alright Tsuki?" Tsuki snapped back into reality.  
"H-Hai shishou but you see I thought he might be, because he asked if I was an Angel and it isn't something he'd usually say so I got worried and..." Tsunade laughed.  
"Tsuki you worry too much. Anyway Kakashi how do you feel?" Tsunade turned back to him and left Tsuki to fume silently behind her. Kakashi nodded and grinned playfully behind his mask.  
"Hai I'm fine. Tsuki-chan gomen I didn't mean to freak you out like that, it must have been the lighting behind you that made you look like one... maybe I mistook you for Mizuki..." Tsuki stopped fuming and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Uhuh.. Oh well since you're obviously well and still your usual annoying self! I'm going to go home for the rest of the day, since the other two abandoned me at the training grounds and left me to carry your heavy arse all the way here! Bye" 

Tsuki walked out of the hospital and was halfway down the street before Kakashi appeared in front of her. He smiled.  
"Yo, that was a nice genjutsu, I wouldn't have thought you'd be able to come up with that!" Tsuki waved her hand at him and walked on.  
"Please it was easy, all I had to do was think of the one thing that seems to get you hot under that mask, anyway I don't really need to remember how she looks all I have to do is use me as the model and make a few adjustments, so really it isn't that shocking to know I could come up with that." Kakashi continued walking next to her and smirked.  
"You didn't really make any adjustments if I remember correctly the only difference between the two of you is that her eyes are brown and yours a blue, your the same in everything else" Tsuki sighed and shook her head as she continued walking. Kakashi then moved in front of her again.  
"Oh well I'm off home, cya tomorrow angel" and he disappeared. Tsuki stopped and blinked. _Angel?_ Was he messing with her mind? She sighed and continued walking.

* * *

A/N: Ok so that was Chapter 7. Don't hate me for not being funny! I had to include Ibiki in it again, he just makes me laugh! Anyway I'll try and update again soon! Review if you desire I don't mind what you say, but note flames destroy precious self esteem and make updates come slower, MUCH SLOWER!! 


	8. First Mission

**_The Yondaime's Daughter 8._**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters apart from Tsuki lol that is all!

**_A/N:_** Finally! Chapter 8 is here! Hopefully it's longer to make up for the long wait haha! And just so you know I wrote a part of this while listening to the song Meadows of Heaven from Nightwish's newest album Dark Passion Play. I love the song so if you have it maybe listen to it at the point when I tell you XD You don't have to of course it might just help you get why I wrote all that . Anyway sorry for the long wait and I hope it isn't terribly written as it took me ages cause I'm stuffed up with a cold right now haha! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Almost as soon as Tsuki had arrived home there was a knock at her door. She sighed and opened it to find Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo standing in her doorway, as soon as they spotted her their jaws dropped. Tsuki raised an eyebrow at their odd behaviour.

"Errr... Can I help you in some way?" After a few minutes silence, in which more staring ensued, Izumo managed to snap out of his daze and get right to the point.

"Hai! We have a summons here for you from Hokage-sama! Also... are you really Uzumaki Tsuki?" She grinned.

"In the flesh, why?" At this the two's eyes widened and both leapt forward, each grabbing a hand.

"Kami-sama you really are back! And you're alive! We're so happy to finally meet you! We've heard lots about you from Kakashi-san! He wasn't lying either when he said that you were a hottie!" Tsuki sweat dropped. Of course Kakashi would have said something like that. She smiled politely at the two while wrenching her hands out of theirs.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I really have a lot to do and I need to read this summons you've just given me. Pop round any time other than this!" With that she closed the door in their dazed faces. As she walked back to her lounge she paused for a moment in thought. Why in kami-sama's name would she come back if she were dead, it was extremely illogical and the image of a zombie Tsuki walking through Konoha made her giggle.

The summons was simple. She was to report to Tsunade's office at 9am the next morning in order to be given the details of her first mission as part of Kakashi's team. She sighed. A mission with Kakashi? Great that meant she would have to spend more time with him, and knowing Tsunade, it was going to be a mission that would last more than one day! Talk about making Tsuki suffer. _**Yeah right come one we all know you really like him! You can't hide from the truth of the matter, if you didn't like him then you wouldn't flirt with him all the time would you? **_Tsuki raised an eyebrow at this newly formed part of her mind. She sighed. Ok maybe it was true that she found Kakashi attractive, in a weird kind of way. He was a bit of a hentai, but then again every man was one at heart... Kakashi was just more open about it. She grinned. _Who knows, maybe I'll end up enjoying the mission, I'll give it a go and we'll see what happens next. _With that she went to her room, set the alarm and curled up into bed.

* * *

Tsuki was woken the next morning, not by her alarm, but by something else, something much more annoying.

"**Oneechan wake up! We've only got an hour to get to Tsunade-baachan's office!! HURRY UP!**" Tsuki swatted her hand at whatever or whoever it was yelling at her. She then felt hands grab her shoulders and shake her until she opened her eyes. When she did she found Naruto grinning at her. She growled menacingly at him and he quickly retreated to the end of her bed. She sat up, yawned, stretched and then glared at her little brother.

"And why did you do that Naruto? I was about to get up myself!" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well Kakashi said I should do it, I didn't want to at first but he promised to buy me ramen if I did it! I couldn't say no to ramen now could I?" Tsuki rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Naruto wasn't to blame, Kakashi was so he would suffer her wrath. She smirked as she went into the bathroom to shower and dress. When she came out of the bathroom she entered her bedroom to see Naruto sitting on her bed looking at a picture. She walked over to him and smiled as she saw the faces of their parent's smiling in the picture. Naruto glanced up and smiled sadly.

"I wish I'd been able to know them both, Okaasan looks very beautiful, you really do look a lot like her... it's too bad..." Tsuki's smile saddened and she sat next to her brother on the bed, they were both silent for a few moments before Tsuki grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"Oi Naruto, don't get upset just cause you never got to meet our parents! If you want to know anything about them then ask me. Kakashi can also tell you about Otousan. But I wouldn't bother asking him anything!" She grinned and pulled Naruto up off the bed with her.

"Ok otouto! Let's go to Tsunade's office! Where I will kill Kakashi!- I mean where we can meet Kakashi and find out our mission!" Naruto looked at her in confusion for a few moments before shrugging and following Tsuki out of the room.

* * *

The two made it to Tsunade's office in good time, there they met Sakura and the three went in. After about half an hour of waiting, in which Tsuki and Sakura had managed to stop Tsunade from drinking any sake, Kakashi appeared in the window and waved.

"Yo. Gomen for being late there was this little kid who was lost and me being the kind considerate person I am-" He was cut off by Tsuki pushing him out the window and closing it behind him. She dusted her hands off as Kakashi tried to open the window but failed. He shrugged and sat sown outside taking out his little orange book. Tsuki's eye twitched and she quickly opened the window and grabbed the book off him. He grabbed at it and managed to fall ungracefully through the window and onto the floor at Tsuki's feet.

"Ok, ok that's enough!" Tsunade barked at the two of them. Tsuki threw Kakashi's Icha Icha book at him and went over to stand with Naruto and Sakura who were stifling laughter. Kakashi got up, dusted himself and his precious book off and walked over to stand beside Tsuki who glared at him. Tsunade shook her head.

"Anyway I really can't be bothered this morning so I'll be quick and give you the mission, then you can all get lost!" She pulled out four scrolls and handed them to each of the members of Team Kakashi.

"Your mission is a B-rank one and you are to go to one of the small villages on the borders of Fire Country. We received reports of a group of nuke nin terrorising trade routes leading in and out of these villages. Your job is to find out who these nins are and deal with them as you see fit. After all these trade routes are very important as they connect us with other countries such as Wind. Now... get out of my office!"The team quickly ran out of the office and began walking out of Hokage Tower.

As they were walking Tsuki opened the scroll.

"Oh how kind, they've given us directions to the villages. As if I didn't know the way already!" Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure they were thinking of Sakura and Naruto when they did this. After all they're younger than us and haven't had as much experience in the field. So that means it's up to us to look after them. But don't worry Tsuki I'll look after you as well" He placed his hand on her back and winked. Tsuki rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, squeezing until Kakashi hissed slightly in pain.

"Thanks Kakashi-kun but I'm a big girl now! I can look after myself" She smiled, let go of his hand and walked ahead a little. Kakashi watched her and shook his head. _Man she is so hot! _Naruto walked up beside him.

"I don't like the way you act around oneechan. I don't want you to take advantage of her or anything you dirty old man! Anyway I'm off to pack for the mission and say bye to Hinata-chan! See you guys at the gate in a hour!" He ran past Tsuki, yelled the same thing about what he was going to do and then disappeared. Sakura laughed and excused herself, that left just Tsuki and Kakashi. They walked on in silence until they got to Tsuki's both mumbled good-byes and left one another to get ready.

* * *

An hour later Tsuki, Naruto and Sakura were at the gates waiting for Kakashi. After 10 minutes he appeared. The three were surprised that he had only been 10 minutes late.

"Wow Kakashi I never thought you'd be 10 minutes late. You must be really excited about this mission!" Tsuki smirked and Kakashi grinned.

"That or I'm just excited about spending time with my favourite kuonichi" Tsuki grinned.

"I'm sure Sakura is very touched by this but I think her boyfriend would have something to say about it" She heard Sakura and Naruto snigger and grinned. Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like I'll just have to choose a new favourite kuonichi" He quickly moved to Tsuki's side and wrapped an arm around her.

"I think I just found her!" Tsuki blushed and pushed him off her.

"Ha ha very funny Kakashi!" She turned to the others.

"Let's go!" and so they all left in silence. Well almost. Sakura and Naruto were laughing about what they had just witnessed, although Naruto was occasionally sending death glares in Kakashi's direction.

The team then spent the whole day travelling in silence. They stopped to eat lunch in silence, Kakashi kept close to Tsuki even though she was trying her hardest to ignore his close proximity to her and also the feeling of his eyes on her whilst keeping away from him. When they stopped to camp for the night it then began to get noisy.

"Oi Sakura care to share the tent with Naruto so I can keep close to Tsuki and protect her from any nasty bugs?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Kakashi while Tsuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Kakashi but I'd rather be left to the mercy of the 'nasty bugs'" Kakashi sighed.

"Well it was worth a try eh Naruto?" He turned to look at Naruto who was looking at him with rage evident in his eyes. Tsuki grinned and turned to sort out the tent her and Sakura would be sharing and that's when she heard the loud 'bang' that echoed through the forest. She turned to see Kakashi the floor and Naruto standing over still looking slightly pissed off. She sighed.

"Naruto why did you hit him?" Naruto glanced up and crossed his arms over his chest huffing angrily.

"Kakashi was checking your ass out as you bent down! He's such a hentai!" Tsuki blushed lightly and walked over to Kakashi. He sat up and rubbed his head slowly. Slightly amazed that the blonde could move so fast and hit him so hard! He was most surprised that Naruto could actually land a hit on him. _That's what you get for dropping your guard to stare at a hot kuonichi's sweet ass! _He scolded himself mentally. He sighed and looked up as Tsuki came over. She bent down beside him and smiled.

"Well let's take a look at your head incase he caused any damage. But you did deserve it I hope you realise that" Kakashi nodded and Tsuki proceeded to check for any damage, in the end it was only a small bump that Tsuki put some soothing lotion onto. After that small incident Tsuki and Sakura prepared dinner. The team then sat down by the campfire and enjoyed their meals. Conversation was made between the four. After a while Sakura and Naruto headed into their tents to sleep. That left Kakashi and Tsuki. He came and sat next to her.

"I'll take first watch if you want" Tsuki smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi nodded and Tsuki smiled again. She got up slowly then bent down and kissed Kakashi on his cloth covered cheek.

"Night, night Kakashi-kun" Kakashi blinked and then raised his hand.

"Night Tsuki-chan..."

* * *

During the night Kakashi woke Tsuki and she took the second watch. Then in the morning, after dragging Naruto out of his sleeping bag, forcing him to wake up and then finally getting him up with the promise of breakfast, the team set off once again. It took half a day to reach the small villages and Kakashi immediately went to make reservations at a local inn. Tsuki and the others went to see if they could gather any information on the rouge nins that were terrorising the poor villagers and their trade routes. They managed to get a little information from local shopkeepers and farmers. The information was simple. The nins attacked the carts just as they left the village and stole anything they could, occasionally slaughtering the poor trader and anyone with them, they also found out when the next cart was leaving and made plans to follow the trader, therefore they would be able to intercept the nin and terminate them.

(**_A/N:_** If you have Meadows of Heaven play it now!!!)  
That night Kakashi and Tsuki sat out in the gardens of the inn. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book once again and Tsuki was staring up at the sky. They remained in silence until Kakashi finally broke it.

"Tsuki... Do you remember the fun we used to have when we were younger. You know with Obito and the others?" Tsuki leaned her head back and looked at him.

"Hai why do you ask?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I was just thinking about the good old days on our way here and wanted to know if you remembered them. Like the times we used to spend down by the Konoha river in the summer and you know the times your Otousan would let us mess around in his office. That was when we were really young of course..." Tsuki chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember. The summers were the best. Do you remember how we used to try and drown each other?" Kakashi laughed.

"How could I forget. The number of times you almost succeeded in drowning me... that was until your Otousan would stop you of course... that or you felt sorry for me and let me come up for air... anyway it's not like we hated each other did we?" Tsuki sat up and smiled at Kakashi.

"Of course we didn't hate each other! We were almost best friends. Although when we became teenagers we hung out less, which is understandable cause we were at that age when we started seeing the opposite sex differently..." Kakashi nodded and Tsuki continued.

"Heh do you remember when we used to go play in the forests that were in Konoha? I loved that. Remember you found that really pretty and rare flower?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yeah and I gave it to you because you thought it was so pretty but I just saw it as another flower... Oh do you remember when we used to stay out at night and watch the stars from the top of the Hokage Mountain?" Tsuki giggled.

"Yeah and you used to show off all the time and once almost fell off the mountain! You were so lucky I was there! Do you think anyone's noticed that part of the the 1st Hokage's nose is slightly narrower than it ever used to be?" Kakashi pondered for a moment then started laughing.

"You know what? I don't think anyone has!" Tsuki laughed with him for a few minutes before both of them calmed down and sighed. Tsuki then looked across the garden at a small water fountain in a circular pond lit up with lights. She sighed.

"I really miss those times. But you know what?" Kakashi stayed silent and Tsuki turned to look at him, she blushed a little as she smiled at him.

"I missed you more than that..." Kakashi blinked in suprise and Tsuki quickly turned away, her face now turning a deeper shade of red. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but Tsuki quickly stood.

"Gomen, I got a bit carried away then" She laughed lightly then quickly began walking away.

"Goodnight Kakashi, see you in the morning" Kakashi watched her go and sighed.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know..." He then got up and went to bed himself.

* * *

Next morning the team assembled at the town gates and waited for the trader to appear. After a few minutes he did and the team followed him out of the town. He told them where the attacks usually happened and the team quickly walked up to the spot. No one was around so the quickly disappeared into the trees, bushes and ditches that bordered the road. The trader came along a few minutes later and that's when the team heard boisterous yelling and battle cries and the nin's approached. Tsuki's earpiece crackled and Kakashi's voice filled her head.

"Ok when I give the signal we'll attack. Naruto don't try to be heroic and go ahead of everyone else! We don't want any collateral damage!" Tsuki heard Naruto's protests and then agreement. The nins quickly approached and a long monologue ensued from the leader of the bandits. Tsuki sighed in annoyance and glanced at Kakashi who was in one of the trees near to the bush she was in. He glanced down at her and had to stop himself from laughing at her expression. It was one of pure boredom and annoyance. He then raised his hand to his earpiece and Tsuki heard his voice.

"Ok team go!" The team sprung into action and surrounded the bandits (well sorta anyway!) The leader of the bandits smirked.

"What have we here? 4 against 6 I think! Come on boys lets get them!" With that they began their attack as the trader quickly scuttled past and continued on his way very quickly! Tsuki and Sakura formed a very dangerous tag team as they punched, kicked and smashed their way through their attackers. Occasionally a bandit would fly past Kakashi, courtesy of one of the girls, as he deflected kunai and shuriken while throwing his own at them. Luckily they weren't very strong so there was no need for him to use his Mangekyou Sharingan on them. Naruto was having a ball! His yells of joy and encouragement to his fellow team-mates didn't go unnoticed by Tsuki and the others. She had to stop because she was laughing at one point. Unfortunately this left her open to attack from the strongest of the bandits (the leader if you can't tell). He quickly ran at her and grabbed her from behind. She struggled against him as he pressed a kunai to her throat. Kakashi was just finishing off a bandit when he saw the scene unfold. He quickly rushed forward as the leader ran his kunai across Tsuki's throat.

Blood spilled everywhere, Sakura screamed, Naruto yelled in fury and Kakashi ran forward, yelling Tsuki's name as he approached. Suddenly the Leader fell forward as a kunai struck him in the back of his neck. Kakashi blinked in shock as Tsuki leapt out of a nearby tree and landed gracefully in front of her shocked comrades. Naruto quickly ran over to his sister and knocked her to the floor in a hug. Sakura sighed in relief and leant against a tree. Kakashi stood still, slightly embarrassed at his outburst. _She used a clone? But the blood? It looked so real! Thank Kami-sama she's really alive! _The thought was a relieving one but also one filled with anger. He marched forward and grabbed Tsuki off the ground. Naruto fell off her. Tsuki stared at Kakashi.

"What do you think you were doing worrying us like that?!" Tsuki blinked in shock.

"I was... fighting... I didn't mean to worry you guys. But you should have known I would be able to escape from that situation. There really was no need to worry about me. Come on I did work as an ANBU officer, granted it was outside the village but still that situation was an easy one to deal with!" Kakashi let go of her arm and sighed in annoyance. _How can she act so calm after worrying me like that?! I almost had a heart attack! _He turned away from the team.

"Let's go tell the villagers it's safe now and then we can go back to Konoha." He began walking off towards the village leaving behind a confused and annoyed Tsuki and two very confused and slightly nervous teenagers.

* * *

Tsuki looked down at the shinobi by her feet. She picked him up and took a look at his headband.

"Looks like he was from the grass village. Check the others" They did as she said and it was soon discovered that all were from grass. Tsuki took the headband off the leader as proof for Tsunade and began walking back to the village, the teens following her in silence. After being thanked by the village the group of shinobi headed back to Konoha. This time the trip was silent with no one speaking the whole way. The only time they spoke was when they finally reached the gates of Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan if you've done your reports I'll hand them to Tsunade-sama for you. I'm sure you're both tired so you can go straight home or whatever." The two teen's smiled at her and handed over their finished reports. She turned to Kakashi.

"Want me to take yours as well?" Kakashi glanced at her.

"No that's fine I still have to finish it." With that he walked off leaving Tsuki to stare after him.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ok I seriously thought that ending was pretty bad and most of this was haha I just couldn't help myself I do love a bit of drama! Haha anyway I do hope you enjoyed it!!!! Review if you wish! Till next time

TNI


	9. Appologies and another mission?

_**The Yondaime's Daughter 9.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything or anyone apart from Tsuki.

_**A/N: **_Woo the next part is up and if I get my way then the story will soon be finished. I know I am really lazy that I'm speeding things up. I hope you don't mind… well honestly it's my story so my choice but still lol! Ok so I was bored and wrote this, if it isn't too good that's because I have a lot on my mind! Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuki stared after Kakashi and sighed. _What is up with him? Just because I didn't tell him it wasn't me? It's not like I can exactly turn round in the middle of a fight and yell 'Oi Kakashi I'm just gonna perform a clone jutsu, don't worry I'm not really going to die!' Yeah sure then the enemy would know and kill me. Seriously what is his problem?! _She stamped her foot, childish but it was either that or hit the next innocent person who walked past. She then walked off towards Tsunade's office. Shizune was there and took the scroll from her. Before Tsuki could leave, Shizune called her back. She blinked at her friend and smiled.

"Hai Shizune? Is something wrong?" Shizune smiled kindly.

"Sort of. Just a few minutes before you got here, Kakashi came by and dropped off his mission report. There's nothing wrong with them so don't worry. But he seemed distracted and somewhat upset about something… you two didn't have a major argument did you? I mean you don't have to tell me but I'm worried." Tsuki smiled and sat on the edge of her friend's desk. She contemplated telling her the whole story or not. In the end though she settled for the whole story.

* * *

After finishing Shizune smiled at her friend.

"Tsuki-Chan, it's obvious he was worried that you'd died and that he has feelings for you. I'm sure he always has, but this is Kakashi, he was an ANBU remember and they're trained not to show their feelings. You know that well enough. He's probably angry with himself for worrying so much about you, but also slightly peeved at you for not seeming to get it that he was really worried and that he cares for you. Maybe you should go find him and apologise, tell him you didn't realise that you had upset him. You know what I mean. He should also apologise for being so harsh with you. Off you go then!" Tsuki smiled and stood up.

"You're right Shizune. I'll go see if he's at his apartment. Chat to you later!" She then quickly headed off to Kakashi's apartment, of course she had no clue where it was. She ended up asking Anko, who knew everything and that was slightly worrying. It was as if the woman were psychic… same with Ibiki, but then again he was an interrogator it was his job to know things and get things out of people. She thanked them for their help and ran off.

* * *

Ibiki and Anko looked at one another and smirked.

"Do you think Kakashi will tell her how he feels? I mean he's been holding onto these feelings for years now! Now she's finally back it has to be the right time… don't you think?" Ibiki nodded.

"Indeed. It's obvious she feels the same, but I don't think they realise that the other likes them. I know Tsuki well enough to see that she cares deeply for him, maybe even loves him. And we both know Kakashi does. They really should get together, they both have the power to heal one another's broken hearts and mental scars." He turned and looked down at Anko who was busy wiping her nose with a tissue and sniffling.

"Dude that was so deep! I wish I could have come up with that!" Ibiki shook his head at his companion. She was indeed a weird young woman.

* * *

Tsuki quickly found Kakashi's apartment complex and looked down at the sheet of paper Anko had given her. On it was scribbled the number of his apartment and also where to find the spare key. Ibiki had dictated that bit to her. _Man those two freak me out sometimes! _She couldn't help but smile. Those two were the best friends a kuonichi could ask for and she would be sure to tell them that and repay them for their kindness and help. She made her way up to the third floor of the complex and walked along the corridor till she reached number 24. Kakashi's apartment. She hesitated before knocking then slowly and timidly reached out and tapped on the hard wood of the door. At first there was no hint of movement from within the apartment and Tsuki sighed. She had just turned to leave when the door opened and Kakashi opened it. Both blinked in surprise when they saw the other. Tsuki felt embarrassed to be at his door.

"Anou… Gomen Kakashi, is this a bad time?" If it was then it was a good bad time to catch him at. For before her stood Kakashi, wearing nothing but his mask and towel. She had to stop herself from blushing and drooling. His chest was lightly toned and his arms were lightly muscled and strong looking, she desperately longed for him to take her in them. _Ok just how cliché does that sound? Man I really need a reality check! _All she could think of was how hot he looked. Kakashi blinked at her before finally deciding to answer.

"Errr… no now is an ok time. Come in." Tsuki blinked in surprise. Anyone who was watching was bound to get the wrong idea. A half naked man inviting a woman into his flat and saying it wasn't a bad time? Damn sure to get the neighbours talking!

He held the door open for her as she slowly stepped in, removing her shoes as she did. Kakashi closed the door behind her and began walking to what Tsuki assumed was his bedroom.

"Gomen, I'll just go get changed. Make yourself at home." Tsuki nodded and looked around her. The apartment was relatively clean. Ok so there were some dishes and stuff in the sink and a few clothes lying around on the floor, nothing big. She had half expected to be greeted by the sight of piles of dirty and smelly laundry and rubbish everywhere. She smiled, relieved that her image had been wrong and made her way over to the grey couch, sitting on it she looked around the living room. There weren't many pictures on the walls. One of him and Team 7, She got up and walked over to it.

There was Kakashi smiling under his mask, his hand on the heads of two boys, one being Naruto and the other, a raven-haired boy with a frown on his face. She didn't like the look of him, there was something about his posture and facial features that told her he was trouble. She then looked at Sakura in the middle, she smiled. Didn't all the girls look like that in their team photos? Well Tsuki hadn't but then again she hadn't ever been on a team. Her eyes then moved to Naruto and she let out a sigh. He was glaring at the other boy and looking as if he wanted to kill him. Tsuki placed two fingers on the glass over her little brother's face. He looked so adorable, if not troublesome in the picture and she had missed watching him grow up. She sighed sadly. She'd missed a lot of things but she promised herself she'd make up for missing Naruto's childhood by being there for him now.

She glanced along the wall and spotted one that was so familiar to her. She went over to it and smiled. There was her father, in the exact same pose as Kakashi in the other picture, his hand on Kakashi's head, Rin in the middle looking like Sakura did and then Obito n the other side, looking cool and composed. Kakashi looked slightly grumpy, you could tell by the look in his eyes. She smiled and then looked around to see if there were other pictures. There weren't. None of his parents and none of himself.

She sighed. _I understand not having pictures of his parents. But not having any of himself? None of him in his ANBU uniform only two of him when he was part of a three-man cell and then one of him as a sensei. It's rather depressing really. _She was walking back over to the couch when she heard a door open and saw Kakashi emerge, he was wearing an open topped black shirt and, instead of his navy trousers, he was wearing grey slacks. Tsuki glanced up. Yup he was still wearing the mask. She couldn't help it any longer and went over to him.

Kakashi blinked in surprise as she approached. He didn't know what she was planning but she had a serious look on her face. Her hand was then raised to his face, he winced, thinking she was going to slap him but instead her hand grabbed the rim of his mask and began pulling it down. He quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Don't Tsuki I'm warning you" Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Come on don't tell me in the whole time we've been friends, you haven't once removed your mask. You don't permantely wear it do you? And you can't have anything to hide. So let me take it off. I just want to see what you really look like." Kakashi removed her hand from his mask.

"Of course I don't wear it all the time, I take it off when no one is around, an I don't have anything to hide I just don't want you to take it off. It's my choice ok?" Tsuki pouted.

"But Kakashi-kun I'm your friend aren't I?" Kakashi sighed. _You're more than just a friend to me_.

"Hai you're my friend but that doesn't mean I have to show you my whole face" Tsuki sighed and dropped the subject.

"Anyway Kakashi, I came here to apologise for what happened on the mission. I know I worried you when I did that, but it's not like I could have told you what I was about to do. Gomenasai for worrying you." Kakashi shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Tsuki, I know you couldn't tell me. I wasn't really angry at you, more at myself for doubting your abilities. I should have remembered that you've always been able to take care of yourself in a fight" He smiled under his mask and Tsuki grinned.

"Yup you found that out the hard way didn't you?" Kakashi nodded and winced in memory of the way he had learnt it.

"Hai but we never really meant to hurt one another, and we always stayed good friends" Tsuki nodded at him. Then the two lapsed into silence. Kakashi looked at the pictures on the wall and Tsuki looked at the floor. Then they both went to speak at once.

"Fancy-"

"Wanna-"

"Gomen Kakashi carry on with what you were saying"

"No it's ok, what was it you wanted to say?" Tsuki shook her head at him and Kakashi chuckled.

"Fine, do you fancy going out somewhere for lunch?" Tsuki smiled.

"Ok then, where do you want to go?" Kakashi smiled.

"How about going and getting some dango?" Tsuki grinned.

"Ok, but we may have to watch out for Anko, she loves that place" Kakashi chuckled.

"Ok lets go" with that said they left Kakashi's apartment and headed towards the dumpling shop.

* * *

The two arrived at the dumpling shop. Kakashi left Tsuki to find a place to sit while he went to get the food. Tsuki sat down and sighed. It was such a nice day and it was even better to be spending the day with Kakashi. She smiled when he came over with their food and the two settled down to eat. They talked about the old days again and had a laugh (as you do). They were walking back to Kakashi's apartment when Gai stopped them.

"Kakashi! My youthful foe. I have been sent by Hokage-sama to fetch you and Tsu…." He trailed off when he spotted Tsuki, she knew Gai and was slightly horrified to see him again. _Oh no… Please no… KAMI-SAMA DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM DO AND SAY WHAT I THINK HE'S GOING TO!!! _Even as she was silently praying in her head Gai had grabbed her hands and covered them with his. He placed them against his heart, ignoring Tsuki's shudder.

"Tsuki-san, you are even more youthful and beautiful looking than I remember, truly you are Konoha's most prized flower. Please consider going out with me!" Tsuki almost gagged. He hadn't changed and from what Sakura had said, one of his students was a mini him. Instead of physically throwing up she managed a strained smile.

"Gai! So nice to see you again! Arigatou for the sweet words. I would go out with you but sadly I'm planning on going home and have a shower for the next three months" Kakashi choked back laughter and Gai looked somewhat downtrodden. Tsuki felt bad but she couldn't help it, at this moment in time Gai smelt horridly of sweat and dirt and just plain…nasty. He'd obviously been training. She sighed.

"Gai what exactly was it that you wanted from us? You said Tsunade-sama had sent you.." Gai snapped back to attention.

"Hai she did! She told me to come and tell you to go to her office right now, she has a very important mission for both of you. Anyway I must run! Farwell my eternal rival and Konoha's most fair flower!" He ran off leaving Kakashi chuckling and Tsuki looking exhausted. Somehow without even trying Gai managed to suck the life out of her. She looked down at her hands, shuddered and began wiping them on Kakashi's arm. He tried to stop her and the two ended up having a childish flailing match. They stopped and began laughing until the remembered Gai's words and began running to Hokage Tower.

* * *

When they got there, they found Tsunade staring out of her window. She turned to face them and a grim smile crossed her face.

"Ah finally. I have a very important and delicate mission for the both of you. Why you two? Because you are two of my best. Tsuki you trained under me and know a lot of Fire Country. Kakashi you are one of our best shinobi in the village, your record is amazing and you also know Fire Country very well. So those are my reasons, among others. I know you're wondering what the mission is so here it is. I want you both to travel to the border of Fire Country, meet with a contact from Water Country and take a scroll from him. The scroll has information needed by us. The information is need to know so sorry but I can't tell you, you both understand of course." The two shinobi nodded, their faces serious. This was no ordinary mission, whatever the information the scroll contained, it had to be important and who knows the future of Konoha could be written on it (a little hyperbolic but still who knows…). Tsunade continued.

"You leave immediately. I don't need to remind you of the seriousness of this mission so no messing about or anything. Got it?" The two nodded again.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They chorused and left the office. They glanced at one another and made the necessary arrangements.

They met at the gates a few minutes later and without a word took off into the forest. They travelled for hours on end until they reached a clearing in the dense forest. They were now on the border of Fire Country. They were both tense, primed for a fight. They waited for a few minutes until they heard a rustling in the bushes to their left. They stood perfectly still, completely tense. The rustling stopped and a man of average height and build, hair covered by his Kiri headband, emerged. He glanced at the pair for a moment.

"Some achieve greatness…" The two Konoha shinobi stared at the man for a few minutes.

"Others have greatness thrust upon them" The man nodded and walked over to them, he allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"I didn't doubt it was you two for a second." Tsuki smiled.

"Who came up with that greatness thing anyway?" Kakashi and the man shrugged.

"I dunno but he's bloody good, he should become a writer" Kakashi smiled at them both as they nodded their assent. The man handed over the scroll and then began walking away. As he walked away Tsuki saw the glint of a kunai through the trees. She opened her mouth to yell a warning but it was too late.

The kunai hit him in the throat and he fell to the floor, blood streaming from the wound. Tsuki stood there, a look of horror on her face. Sure she'd seen people die before, but for some reason this time she felt it was her fault. She felt a tug on her arm, break her from her reverie as Kakashi began pulling her away.

* * *

The two began running back through the forest, they kept close as they ran. Kakashi handed Tsuki the scroll.

"Hide it somewhere on your person. I trust you more with it. If we get attacked I'll stay behind and you run, don't look back, don't stop got it?" Tsuki frowned at him.

"We're a team Kakashi, we fight together. Or did my Otousan teach you nothing?" Kakashi frowned and was about to speak when a kunai flew past him, inches from his nose. The two turned to look back. Five men were following them.

"Go!" Kakashi began pushing Tsuki away, but she refused to budge. He grabbed her arm.

"Run you baka!" She shrugged his hand off her.

"You're the baka! I don't leave my teammates behind, if you die then I am gonna haul your rotting corpse back to Konoha! We will complete this mission together!" She hissed at him and he sighed. She was so stubborn. All he wanted to do was protect her and here she was making it harder for him to do so! But… could it be that she was also trying to protect him. Kakashi would have thought for longer on that if it hadn't been for the second kunai that narrowely missed hitting his arm. He sighed and nodded and the two leapt into action.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**_ Yes a cliffhanger… type thing:o Omg what is going to happen next? Haha only I know! Anyway did you enjoy? I couldn't resist throwing in the whole greatness quote, for those that don't get it. William Shakespeare wrote that. You can find it in Twelfth Night. Awesome play haha! Anyway the next part should be up either tonight or tomorrow. I actually have it written up in rough:o Don't all die at once but I have done planning ahead for once!


	10. In the Aftermath

_**The Yondaime's Daughter 10.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything or anyone apart from Tsuki.

_**A/N: **_Haha two in one day? New record methinks. Haha first time and probs the last time -sigh- Anyway lot's of fluff! and yea sorry may be boring who knows! I was thinking of doing 2 or 3 more chapters then finishing this and focusing more on Family Secrets. I ain't sure though. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi and Tsuki were now only a mile or so away from Konoha, they'd made it this far, hopefully they'd make it back before anything else happened. Kakashi was getting tired, Tsuki wasn't much different, she was more alert though. They could see the gates of Konoha in the distance and began to lower their guard. It was at this point that an overly large shuriken flew out of the trees. Tsuki spotted it before Kakashi; it was heading right for him. Without thinking and without a moment's hesitation she pushed Kakashi out of the way. Kakashi blinked in shock and looked up just in time to see Tsuki get hit square in the back by the weapon, She fell forward and Kakashi quickly leapt into action, he pulled the shuriken from Tsuki's back and checked her over. She was still breathing but in serious pain.

"Kakashi… run… get back to the village. I'll hold them off…" She slowly and shakily handed him the scroll. Slowly she began to sit up, a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. Kakashi shook his head.

"Yeah right, wasn't it you who said we were going to fight as a team? And that you'd drag my sorry corpse back to the village so we'd finish this mission together? I am not leaving you here!" He leapt up, unveiled his sharingan and began to fight. The next thing he knew Tsuki was slowly crawling towards him and enemy Nin were closing in quickly. Tsuki reached him and glared.

"Baka! You've gone and overused your sharingan; you're at your limit! I did tell you to run! Now we're both dead!" Kakashi grunted a laugh and then the blackness of exhaustion overcame him.

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and blinked. He sighed, relieved. _It was just a dream… we're both ok… wait! Where the hell am I?_ He glanced at his surroundings. _I'm in the hospital? What is going on here?! _At that moment the door opened and Tsunade strolled in, followed closely by Sakura. They looked over at Kakashi and smiled.

"Glad to see you're awake Kakashi-san" The fifth came over and checked his vitals, dictating them to Sakura. Kakashi's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hokage-sama, I don't understand what's going on? And more importantly why am I here?" He had wanted to sound demanding but his voice came out as a dry croak. Sakura handed him a glass of water and he drank quickly.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Kakashi shook his head. Tsunade sighed and came over.

"You overused your sharingan while returning from your mission. You were very lucky Tsuki was there, she used that psychic energy jutsu of hers on the Nins. She killed quite a few. (I hear it can be pretty damn powerful when used to it's full potential), she then somehow managed to get you both back to the village before lapsing into a coma, probably from using that jutsu. It happened once before during training, that or it could have been the blood loss she was suffering. I can't be too sure…" Kakashi blinked. _No way! It was just a dream! Tsuki didn't get hurt! She can't have! _He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to calm himself and opened his eyes.

"How did Tsuki lose so much blood? Is she awake yet? I want to see her." Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes, she gently placed her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose.

"She was hit in the back with one of those giant shuriken and no, she isn't awake yet" Kakashi' clenched his fists. _Damn so it wasn't a dream after all! _He wished it had been, he hated the thought of Tsuki getting hurt. He couldn't deny that the mere thought of it made him want to die, it caused a tightness in his chest. He snapped back to reality as he heard Tsunade begin talking again.

"As soon as you're dressed we'll take you to see her." Kakashi quickly leapt out of the bed and grabbed the clothes that were resting on top of the chair next to his bed.

He almost ran into the bathroom to change. Once the door had closed, Sakura turned to her sensei.

"He always did seem to heal quickly…" she smiled and Tsunade stared at the closed door, a smile set on her face.

"Hai, and he also cares a hell of a lot for Tsuki" Sakura grinned.

" I knew it! I'm surprised he didn't realise it earlier to be honest" Tsunade turned to her apprentice and grinned.

"Oh he knew it all along, he just refuses to admit to it. Kakashi has always cared deeply for Tsuki. In all honesty I'm sure he loves her. Ibiki and Anko have noticed it…" Sakura giggled.

"Those two notice everything!" Tsunade chuckled.

"Well it is their job to after all" Sakura opened her mouth to speak again but the door to the bathroom opening, stopped her before she could get a single word out.

"Take me to her" A fully dressed and serious faced Kakashi said to Tsunade.

Kakashi followed Tsunade along the corridor and then up two flights of stairs. Tsuki was in the ICU. _So her condition is serious _Kakashi thought to himself as they approached a room at the end of the hallway. Tsunade opened the door and Kakashi walked in quickly. The sight that greeted him was not a pleasant one. Tsuki was on a bed in the middle of the room, an I.V drip connected to her right arm and a machine beeping away telling them her heart rate. They approached the bed.

Kakashi looked down at Tsuki, his face grave. She looked so pale and fragile, like a porcelain doll. He felt that if he touched her then she might break. But she looked beautiful in her innocence. As if she were the young girl he used to know. Her face looked so calm and peaceful, just like it used to when they were laying under the stars. He remembered those times. He used to watch her as she slept, her deep and steady breathing used to lull him to sleep, and now it reassured him of her safety, her dark eyelashes made crescents on her cheeks as they rested against them. But the sadness was there and right now all he could do was stop himself from breaking down and crying, not something one would normally do in the presence of the Hokage.

Tsunade broke the oppressive silence.

"Jiraiya and Naruto are here everyday, I sent them home earlier. Jiraiya didn't make a fuss, too tired to I expect, but Naruto.. he's beside himself with worry. Jiraiya literally had to drag him away from her and out of the hospital. Anyway I'll just sort out her vitals and go. I suppose you'll be staying?" Kakashi nodded and Tsunade proceeded to check Tsuki's vitals before leaving, the door closing softly behind her.

Kakashi sighed and reached his hand out, he gently and tenderly touches Tsuki's cheek, stroked it gently and sighed once more.

"Gomen Tsuki, this is all my fault…" His voice trailed off and he looked at the young woman lying in the bed before him. He had already deemed her to be the most beautiful and precious person to him, she looked just like an angel. He glanced around, pulled a chair over from the window and took out the second most precious thing in his life. His little orange book of dreams. He read for a while but the drawings of Mizuki kept reminding him of Tsuki and her current condition, so he gave up.

* * *

This was the beginning of Kakashi's bedside vigil, he only moved from his chair to get food, drink, to stretch his legs and/or go to the bathroom. At night he would sleep in the chair. Of course he never slept deeply, just in case Tsuki's condition changed, for better or for worse. During the day he would either try to read or just give up and stare out the window to watch the clouds drift away. When Jiraiya and Naruto came (everyday) Kakashi and Jiraiya would talk.

Jiraiya of course had known about his silver haired friends feelings for his Goddaughter for a long while now. Naruto would sit on the edge of Tsuki's bed. He never spoke a word to anyone, never told them how he felt, but he didn't need to, his azure eyes held the grief and pain he was feeling. Naruto was oblivious to Kakashi's feelings and assumed he stayed with Tsuki out of friendship. Only once had he questioned Kakashi's presence, to which Kakashi had answered.

"I feel guilty, it's my fault she's here and I know she'd do the same for me if I were in her place…" Naruto had then sat down and stared at his sister once again. He was silent for a while then he spoke, his voice filled with warmth, but tainted with sadness.

"Tsuki would be happy to know you're here. I know that for sure, but she wouldn't blame you Kakashi-san, it wasn't your fault, we all know that and I know Tsuki would always try and protect those she cares for, she'd die for them if she had to, and she would stay by their side at times like this… I know she would…" He trailed off and bowed his head, Kakashi noticed a few tears slide down his cheeks and couldn't help but smile at Naruto. Whatever anyone said about him, they couldn't deny that he had a kind and caring soul.

Jiraiya had then gotten up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's go get lunch, I'll buy the Ramen… you coming Kakashi?" Kakashi had shook his head in the negative and the two had left him alone with Tsuki once more.

* * *

A week had passed. It meant Tsuki had now been in the same state for about a month. Tsunade was worried but had said nothing. Kakashi had seen it in her eyes every time she'd come to check on Tsuki, the concern for her ex-student and Goddaughter. It was just approaching the fifth day of the fifth week when Kakashi woke to find Tsuki lying with her head turned towards him. _That's odd, last night she was facing the ceiling…_ just as this thought crossed his mind Tsuki's eyelids flickered and she slowly opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful and soulful sea blue eyes, Kakashi felt his chest tighten. He blinked.

"Tsuki?" She focused on him with a narrowing of her eyes and smiled, she then reached out her hand towards the nightstand and Kakashi, understanding immediately, passed her his glass of water. Tsuki nodded in thanks and quickly drank the cool liquid. Afterwards she looked over at him and sighed.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm surprised to see you here…" Her voice was quiet and hoarse (not that suprising really after all it's been about five weeks). Kakashi smiled, relieved.

"You're ok…" Tsuki smiled.

"So are you from the looks of it…" Kakashi nodded.

"You're such a Baka, I hope you know that… I had to save and then carry your sorry ass all the way back to the village, you need to lose some weight cause you are not light!" Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. It was such a pleasant relief to hear her voice again, and to hear her insults. She grinned and reached out to take Kakashi's hand, he found her's and took it in his.

"Miss me much Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi grinned under his mask and leaned close.

"Maybe.."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**_ AWWWW THE FLUFFINESS CAN YOU FEEL IT?! Yeah… anyway next part up when I can next think of something. Hopefully soon . Sorry it's a bit boring and any mistakes etc... Oh yeah Kakashi was out for about a week or two and Tsuki ended up being out for about 5 weeks almost, just incase you didn't know lol! Review if you so desire!


	11. The End of All Things

_**The Yondaime's Daughter 11.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything or anyone apart from Tsuki.

_**A/N: **_Dear readers, please forgive me for not updating in such a long time, many things have taken place since my last update, I'm now at university so the updates may continue at a slow rate. This is the last official chapter my dears. Important message at the end of the story, so please read it cause it's IMPORTANT!!!! :D enjoy!

* * *

It had been two weeks since Tsuki had woken up and as everyday passed she had made good progress, Tsunade was impressed and had decided that she could leave the hospital, so long as she rested at home. Tsuki had grudgingly agreed, sure she was happy to leave as she hated hospitals, but she didn't want to rest at home, she wanted to return to work right away. Tsunade, knowing what Tsuki was like, decided that someone would have to stay with Tsuki to make sure she did as she was told and that person was, none other than Kakashi, who had volunteered almost immediately. And so Tsuki was released from the hospital and allowed to return home, with Kakashi in tow. She didn't mind too much, although she felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea of a man being in her house. But she had to so she'd just have to learn to cope.

The two spent the day wandering around the village, every now and again a random acquaintance of Tsuki's would come over and ask her how she was, if she was fully recovered from her injuries and if... Kakashi and her were planning on getting married soon. This had made both her and Kakashi blush and quickly move on. They'd met up with Anko and Ibiki once more, the two had dragged them to a tea house and the four had spent much of the afternoon laughing and (in the case of Anko) drinking. It was quite late in the evening by the time they finally got to Tsuki's house.

* * *

Upon entering her home Tsuki was amazed to find that everything was as she left it, there was no dust on anything either. This confused her but Kakashi kindly filled her in.

"Tsunade-sama ordered some genin to keep it clean while you were in hospital" Tsuki giggled.

"Those poor kids!" Kakashi nodded and the two made their way into the lounge. Tsuki looked around and sighed. It was good to be home. She turned to Kakashi and smiled. Kakashi turned to her and smiled warmly under his mask, he then walked over to her and pulled her to him, holding her in a warm hug. Tsuki relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kakashi rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed.

"I'm glad you're ok Tsuki..." He felt Tsuki wiggle in his hold and gently loosened his hold. She looked up at him and smiled.

"And I'm glad you're ok Kakashi" The two stayed staring at one another for a few minutes and then Kakashi leant in a little. Tsuki giggled and held up her hand, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Uh uh, if you want to kiss me then you're going to have to let me remove your mask, I'm not really into the whole fabric kissing thing." Kakashi chuckled and nodded. So Tsuki lifted her hands and gently grasped the corners of the mask. She lowered the mask a little then paused.

"Should I continue? Or are you going to chicken out?" Kakashi smiled.

"Well if it means I get to kiss you then continue" Tsuki grinned.

"What if I'm really just doing this to see your face and not because I don't want to be kissed by fabric?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I still won't stop you" Tsuki raised her eyebrows in surprise and shrugged before resuming the mask removal. As she lowered the fabric she began to get more anxious. It was a weird thing to be feeling, but she was doing something no one else had done before her. In her mind she also knew that she was feeling anxious because she didn't know what to expect. After all what possible reason would he cover his face for? It was confusing, you only really wore masks to cover some disfigurement, so maybe he had a giant scar or something. She couldn't be sure. But, pushing all these thoughts aside, she slowly continued to lower the mask.

Soon it was no longer covering his face. Tsuki stared at Kakashi, the whole of his face now on display. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at her reaction. She really was adorable when she blushed. Tsuki couldn't look away from Kakashi's face and slowly she lifted her hand to his well shaven and smooth cheek, she ran her fingers across it and traced his jawline before she ran her fingers upwards over the scar that adorned his normally covered eye. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, and she'd seen a lot when out on missions.

Tsuki looked down, blushing quite fiercely now, Kakashi chuckled and tilted her head upwards, he grinned and brought his lips slowly to hers. The kiss was warm, but brief. Kakashi pulled away quickly, as if teasing Tsuki. She glared at him, one small kiss wasn't enough to satisfy her. She grabbed him and pushed him against the nearest wall, pinning him there with her body. Kakashi's eyebrows rose and Tsuki smirked.

"Reminds you of Icha Icha doesn't it Kakashi-kun..." she purred against his ear. Kakashi grinned like a fox. Indeed this was the sort of thing that happened in Icha Icha... then it lead on to much more adult themed things. Tsuki rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She began softly kissing her way along his jawline and then softly up to his lips, Kakashi's thoughts had been disturbed by Tsuki's actions and whilst she had been kissing him, his arms had slowly snaked themselves around her waist, one of his hands had slowly worked its way down and now rested on her bottom. Tsuki giggled and looked at Kakashi.

"What makes you think what we're doing is going to end how it always does in Icha Icha?" Kakashi smirked evilly.

"It's going to end that way... because I say so." Tsuki's eyes widened in surprise, then she felt Kakashi's lips crash against her's and then the next thing she knew Kakashi had swept her up into his arms and was carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Tsuki woke up to the feeling of strong arms around her waist, she frowned and turned over slightly, lying next to her was Kakashi, his face calm and almost innocent looking while he slept. She bit her lip and rolled over to face him, she stroked some of his messy hair out of his eyes. _Well Tsunade-sama said I should rest and I guess I'm doing that... kind of..._ She blushed thinking about the events of the previous evening and night. At this point Kakashi's eyes slowly opened and he grinned at her.

"Hmm... what's this we have here. My beloved Tsuki thinking about all the fun we had last night?" Tsuki blushed more and playfully punched his arm.

"I was not... Ok so I was but that has nothing to do with anything!" Kakashi chuckled.

"Fine... just don't hurt me anymore! If I'd have wanted someone punching me and inflicting pain I would have fallen in love with Tsunade-sama..." Tsuki couldn't help but laugh at this. Kakashi smiled and rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Tsuki then leant over him.

"So... judging by what you just said... you love me..." Kakashi opened his one grey eye and sighed.

"You only just noticed?" Tsuki sighed and smiled.

"No... but I just wanted to hear you say it" Kakashi chuckled.

"I love you. I've said it properly now" Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Wow how romantic of you Kakashi. I love you too." Kakashi grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"Of course, I'm always romantic. I am the master of romance! Now get here!"

* * *

Later on that day (the two had finally gotten out of bed) Naruto and Hinata came over. When Naruto saw his sister and Kakashi, getting all cuddly and mushy, apart from almost puking, (cause not everyone enjoys seeing family or friends being all kissy faced in front of them) he had gotten up and started yelling about how he had known all along that they loved each other, and how he hadn't wanted to mention it because it would ruin things and they wouldn't figure it out for themselves. Then he finally realised what this all meant and started yelling at Kakashi, calling him a perverted old man and telling Tsuki he wasn't allowed to see Kakashi. This earned him a swift (yet soft) whack to the head from his sister.

"I'll fall in love with whoever I please, just like you have" Naruto and Hinata had blushed at this point. It was late in the evening, after Naruto had finally left (after he'd demolished quite a few plates of Tsuki's dinner). Tsuki was now doing the washing up and Kakashi was leaning against a counter, not too far behind the sink. The two stood in comfortable silence, the only sound came from Tsuki cleaning the dishes. Suddenly it was broken by Kakashi.

"So... how about it?" Tsuki turned slowly, a plate in her hand.

"How about what?" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well I was just thinking; we've known each other since we were tiny, and even though we've only just 'officially' started our relationship, we've really been in love this whole time, you've even said so yoursel-"

"Kakashi... what are you talking about?" Tsuki was still holding the plate in her hand, she was tempted to throw it at Kakashi, just to check that he wasn't really off with the ninja fairies.

"Look, we're not getting any younger, but I'm not saying that we're old... so anyway, I was thinking; will you marry me?" As he said this, he had lowered his head and was now staring straight into Tsuki's eyes, his grey eye showed just how serious he really was. The room was silent for a minute, then came a loud crash as the plate slipped from Tsuki's grasp and fell to the floor. At the same time it hit, Tsuki lunged forward and threw herself at Kakashi, hugging him tightly.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ AWWWW SO FLUFFY! Anyway, that my dears is the end of my story.... That is unless... You want to know what happens next. I'm unsure as to if I should add another chapter, an Epilogue if you wish. It's up to you my dear readers. Would you like to know what happens next? Has she actually agreed or has she just hugged him then said NO! Really happily lol! So please, send me a message and tell me if you would like me to write another chapter. And don't forget to review anyway! Thanks very much for reading and sticking with me through this. It's taken a while but we made it in the end :D YAY!

- TsukiNoIona XxX


End file.
